Are Not Able to Change
by dhiya chan
Summary: Kisah perubahan sikap manusia yang menuai benci jadi cinta. Akankah perubahan kembali merpa hubungan keduanya? spesial for my friend guntoki toki as gunchan cacunalu polepel


**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Are Not Able to Change**

**Genre : Romance, ****Hurt/Comfort****, Conflik, FriendShip.**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Rating: ****M**

**Warning : Shounen Ai, ****YAOI, Cerita Pasaran****, ****AU****, Ngaco Bin Ngaur, Typo ingin selalu hadir.  
BoysxBoys, Gaje, Ga nyambung, Alur Kecepetan, Rusak parah****.**

**Spesial to My Beloved Friend, Best Sister... Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**.**

**.**

Ketukan sepatu kulit coklat tua menghentak konstan menapaki permukaan jalan setapak, melangkah pasti menyusuri deretan demi deretan ruko-ruko bertingkat dua. Walau etalase bening ditepi ruko menyajikan berbagai pernak-pernik cantik memikat hati, serta wewangian menggoda dari roti yang baru diangkat dari pemanggang, sosok laki-laki mengenakan _coat_ abu-abu nampak tak tergugah sedikitpun untuk sekedar berkunjung, menghangatkan tubuh dari dinginnya cuaca musim gugur.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi semampai, memiliki kulit pucat tersebut terus melangkah, membelah arus manusia yang datang silih berganti melewati trotoar badan jalan. Pukul setengah dua belas siang. Waktu umum bagi sebagian orang menuntaskan rutinitas perkerjaan, dan memilih merenggangkan tubuh yang kaku bersama rekan kerja dalam balutan suasana hangat. Meski telah ditawari beberapa rekan untuk bergabung bersama ke sebuah resto tak jauh dari kantor tempat ia berkerja, lelaki tersebut terlihat tak peduli. Terbukti begitu keluar bilik meja yang ia tempati, lelaki tersebut memacu kedua langkah kaki sendirian menyusuri keramaian kota.

Toko buku _Kinokuniya_. Begitu pandangan mata menangkap papan nama dipintu masuk gedung, langkah kaki si pria terhenti begitu sampai pada komplek pertokoan terbesar di Shinjuku.

Kaca bening pada pintu masuk terbuka secara otomatis disusul dentingan lonceng kecil diatas kaca ketika laki-laki tersebut mendekat hendak masuk. Lelaki itu pun berjalan pelan, menilik buku-buku terpajang rapi disetiap rak dengan pandangan menilai. Sesekali tangan kanan si lelaki terjulur, mengambil satu buah buku lalu membaca singkat _summary_ pada bagian belakang sebelum akhirnya kembali ia letakan, tanda tak berminat. Merasa tak puas mencari satu rak saja, laki-laki tersebut berbalik kearah berlawanan, berjalan perlahan menuju ke rak yang lain.

Semula mata si lelaki bergerilya menatap satu persatu buku yang terpajang, membulat sesaat ketika tak sengaja memandang kearah kiri, tepat dipertengahan rak besar.

'BRAK!'

Buku-buku setebal lima cm terjatuh, berhamburan diatas lantai hingga berserakan disepanjang lorong rak. Lelaki bersurai raven mengenakan _coat_ abu-abu itu mematung, tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya dengan mata bertahtakan langit kelam membulat sempurna. Terkejut. Tentu lelaki tersebut amat kaget apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun kekagetan si lelaki bukanlah karna telah menyebabkan buku-buku itu terjatuh. Bukan pula karna merasa tak enak bergerak tiba-tiba menabrak karyawan toko sehingga kehilangan keseimbangan hanya untuk mengambil buku yang ingin ia cari.

"Sasuke?"

Suara itu..

Paras itu...

Dari segelintir masa lalu yang menauingi, menjadi bagian hidupnya, sosok laki-laki berkulit coklat terbakar matahari. Bersurai pirang, dan memiliki iris biru sejernih lautan. Kenapa ia harus bertemu kembali dengan dirinya...

.

Indentik dengan keributan.

Begitulah perasaan pemuda bersurai hitam menggambarkan kondisi yang ia alami sekarang. Tak laki-laki maupun perempuan, mereka saling berteriak, beradu satu sama lain dengan kadar suara melebihi batas normal. Terlebih menjengkelkan lagi ketika semua keributan dilakukan hampir seper-sembilan orang-orang diruangan ia berada, biang dari segala kegaduhan beraksi, menambah intensitas kebisingan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Pemuda berambut pirang, memiliki mata biru dengan gakuan hitam panjang mencapai batas siku yang ia kenakan, ikat kepala berlambang pusaran aneh, serta kemeja putih sengaja dikeluarkan dari celana hitam. Urakan... Yah, hanya berandalan saja yang bisa berpenampilan seperti itu melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela, merasa muak melihat beberapa siswa laki-laki bermulut _besar _meneriaki dan mengamit lengan si berandalan agar tak dapat melarikan diri menuju pintu kelas. _Headset putih_ menganggur sendari tadi dipundak Sasuke raih, memasukannya ke lubang telinga dan menekan tombol play pada layar i-pod sebagai pengalihan meredam keributan yang dibuat berandal-berandal kelasnya.

Naruto Namikaze, siswa pembuat onar. Pembawa reputasi buruk bagi High School Kazami. Berkelahi, bolos sekolah, mengacau dibeberapa tempat bak preman, terlibat banyak kasus murid-murid sekolah luar. Tak terlalu berlebihan bagi Sasuke bila mencap bocah pirang tersebut sebagai berandalan. Toh kenyataan memang menggambarkan demikian. Bukan bermaksud membenci pemuda itu, tapi Sasuke memanglah tak menyukai sikap Naruto. Dari suara berisiknya, wajah bengisnya bila bertatapan dengan siswa-siswi, perilaku menyebalkannya bila membangkang perkataan orang lain, semua yang ada pada Naruto entah mengapa Sasuke tidak bisa menyukainya.

Berkali-kali mengajukan protes pada pembina konseling untuk lekas memberikan skorsing, menggunakan jabatan seksi ketertiban yang ia sandang, tidak membuahkan efek berarti. Naruto tak juga jera, bahkan semakin menjadi berbuat ulah. Bila ditanya apakah Sasuke berdiam diri, tentu bukan jawaban yang tepat. Mengingat Sasuke malah semakin gencar mencari kesalahan Naruto agar ia bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Kau memilih _dare_, Naruto! Ayo lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan."

Jeda beberapa saat menunggu _playlist_ lagu selanjutnya berganti, berhasil menangkap teriakan si pencinta anjing ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke tak bergeming, tetap memandang ke jendela tanpa melihat kearah depan tepat keributan terjadi dimana sorak-sorai penghuni kelas meneriaki Naruto sembari bertepuk tangan, bahkan ada yang bersiul keras. Tak perlu Sasuke perkirakan lebih jauh, diantara teriakan-teriakan dibuat oleh teman-teman sekelas, suara penolakan Naruto yang paling mendominasi. Gemuruh derit kursi dan meja yang bergeser, Sasuke tahu si berandalan itu pasti mencoba melarikan diri sekarang.

Ketertarikan Sasuke ingin lebih lama melihat pemandangan diluar jendela buyar seketika saat bentakan tak terima keluar dari bibir Naruto. "Baiklah! Akan ku lakukan brengsek!"

Mulut Naruto terlalu kotor. Itulah salah satu alasan dari sekian banyak hal tak Sasuke sukai dari Naruto. Memaki orang lain menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Bahkan Naruto itu lebih **buruk** dari kata yang keluar dimulutnya. Kenapa manusia seperti dia tidak pernah bercermin melihat dirinya sendiri!?

Seulas tarikan tipis dikedua sudut bibir terkembang, bola mata yang sebelumnya sering mengedarkan tatapan tajam meredup tertutupi kelopak mata. Tiada lagi ikat kepala, tiada lagi gakuan panjang tersemat dipundak ringkihnya. Secepat detik berlalu, secepat itulah pandangan buruk Sasuke pada Naruto hancur seketika. Tulus... Terartikan dengan jelas ulasan raut wajah pemuda bersurai pirang berada tak jauh dihadapannya. Satu sisi yang tak pernah Sasuke dan orang mana pun lihat kecuali si pengaju rintangan permainan _truth or dare_.

'Tersenyumlah untuk ku, Naruto!'

Sasuke ingat betul suara Kiba dibalik gemersik suara drum yang menghentak kuat digendang telinga. Awalnya Sasuke tak mau peduli, lebih memilih menggangap suara Kiba tak lebih seperti lolongan anjing penggangu ketenangan euphoria-nya. Hanya karna tergerak ingin melihat sedikit penderitaan Naruto menuruti permintaan Kiba, Sasuke tak pernah mengira bahwa...

Sisi lain Naruto lebih _indah_ dari yang ia bayangkan.

.

Sasuke mendengus. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya laki-laki itu menghembuskan nafas sinis ketika kejadian lima hari lalu terekam dibenak. Pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Seseorang yang tak ingin ia temui sepanjang 11 tahun terakhir selepas masa sekolah. Tidak ada yang berubah dari laki-laki itu. Baik penampilan maupun raut wajahnya. Masih sama seperti dulu. Sasuke amat ingat. Pasca permainan _truth or dare_, Sasuke tak pernah lagi melihat seulas tarikan tipis dibibir si blonde. Bukannya berharap pemuda berandal itu akan mengumbar senyum setiap saat, hanya saja ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum. Sasuka berpikir, yaa Naruto sama seperti manusia lainnya. Memiliki perasaan lembut, selembut senyumannya waktu dulu. Namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Pemuda itu kembali berulah, menghajar 5 orang siswa tingkat dua tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Memiliki hati lembut? Kheh! Sasuke sangat merasa konyol. Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan hal itu. Adanya sisi kemanusiaan didiri Naruto? Salah! Salah besar! Seorang berandal tak mungkin mempunyai hati memukuli adik kelas sendiri!

'TUK!'

Lembaran tipis berbetuk segi empat, bercorak ungu gelap dengan aksen white lily pada permukaan tengah-tengah kertas. Sasuke mengerutkan alis dalam, melihat kertas tersebut berada tak jauh dari keyboard meja kerjanya.

"26 Agustus nanti, sekolah akan mengadakan reuni."

Laki-laki berperawakan tampan, memakai kemeja biru tua tengah merogoh saku celana mengambil satu kotak rokok. Tangan kiri dibalut jam pada pergelangan tangan meraih satu buah kursi, lalu mendudukan diri dihadapan Sasuke. "Berminat?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, memutar kursi yang ia duduki kembali menghadap komputer. Shikamaru, laki-laki berkuncir nanas mendecak. Nada sebal sangat kentara mendapati sikap acuh Sasuke. "Setidaknya datang Sasuke. Bertemu dengan teman-teman lama tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Aku tak suka keramaian."

Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokok asal. Memutar kursi didudukinya kearah meja sebelah untuk mengambil asbak rokok. "Keramaian tidak akan membunuhmu." Pria Nara tersebut menghisap lagi rokok dibibir, menghembuskannya, lalu mengetuk ujung rokok diatas asbak. Membuang abu rokok. "Enggan bertemu seseorang, hm ?"

Perkataan Shikamaru seperti menampar telak diri Sasuke. Tak ingin bertemu seseorang? Yaa, Sasuke memang tidak ingin bertemu teman-temannya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa, karna Sasuke memang bukan tipe penyuka suasana berisik, menyendiri sendiri ditemani satu buah buku dan kopi kaleng dingin, telah cukup untuk menemani akhir pekan Sasuke. Seseorang?... Entah mengapa ingatan Sasuke kembali pada kejadian lima hari lalu. Dimana sesosok laki-laki bersurai pirang, bermata biru, dan wajah minim ekspresi sedang menatapnya.

Terlalu munafik jika Sasuke mengingkari kenyataan bahwa ia tak ingin bertemu musuh bebuyutannya. Namikaze Naruto, memanglah faktor dominan penyebab kurangnya antusiasme Sasuke menghadiri acara reuni nanti. Pertemuan kemarin telah cukup membunuh mood baik Sasuke. Memang hanya beberapa detik, saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun tetap saja, ia berharap pertemuan kemarin akan menjadi yang terakhir dan tak terulang kembali selama-lamanya.

"Bila berubah pikiran, kita berkumpul pukul empat sore di belakang _basemant_ parkir." Shikamaru beranjak, melangkah pergi menuju pintu menyusuri bilik-bilik meja kerja.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap undangan pemberian Shikamaru dengan pandangan menerawang. Dengan enggan, Sasuke menyentuh permukaan amplop, mengentuk-ngetuk jari telunjuk menimang ajakan Shikamaru. "Kinshi..." Sebutnya lirih.

.

.

.

Pukul 20.52 menit. Sudah hampir dua jam dari waktu tenggang yang tertera di dalam isi surat undangan. Shikamaru dan lainnya, pasti sudah sampai pukul 7 lalu. Dan sekarang ia masih dalam perjalanan. Sasuke tak mau menyalahkan siapapun, karna memang ia tidak memberikan jawaban pasti akan keikut-sertaannya keacara reuni tersebut. Memacu kendaraan lebih dari 120/km perjam, tidak tahu darimana kepercayaan diri muncul. Namun Sasuke yakin, acara reuni pasti baru akan dimulai.

Sekolah Menengah Atas Kazami. Baik dari gedung, perkarangan, maupun halaman tidak berubah sama sekali. Hanya cat saja yang berganti, dari yang dulu putih, kini telah menjadi warna-warna cerah namun masih terkesan _soft_. Sasuke keluar dari mobil yang ia kendarai, memakai jas hitam dipadu kemeja hitam yang selaras dengan celana maupun sepatu kulitnya. Baik dihalaman, maupun parkir, penuh mobil-mobil aneka merk. Mendengar kegaduhan dari dalam gedung convention halaman belakang sekolahnya, Sasuke tahu pesta belum berakhir.

Setelah merapikan kerah jas, Sasuke melangkah kaki memasuki gedung untuk bergabung bersama teman-teman lama.

_'Ramai...'_

Itulah pemandangan pertama ditangkap Sasuke mendapati hiruk pikuk orang-orang mengenakan pakaian formal. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan mata, mencari sosok Shikamaru dari lautan manusia.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Lambaian tangan dari laki-laki gagah berambut bob tepat diujung ball room covention. Alis lebat dan kilauan gigi mengkilatnya masih tetap seperti dulu. Beberapa teman sekelas, serta sosok Shikamaru terlihat, membuat Sasuke melangkahkan kaki mantap menuju rombongan mantan teman kelasnya. "Apa kabar?"

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Lee, sang mantan ketua osis. Anggukan samar terlihat dari bola mata obsidan Lee sebagai jawaban pertanyaanya. Sembari menepuk-nepuk lengan Sasuke menggunakan tangan kiri, Lee pun melepas gengaman tangan Sasuke. "Sendirian?"

"Hn."

Tawa Lee meledak, masih tetap menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. "Kau tidak berubah. Tetap sama seperti dulu. Irit kata." Lelucon Lee disambut dengusan Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak bisa bayangkan betapa merepotkannya aku satu profesi dengannya. Membahas laporan audit seperti berbicara dengan patung berjalan."

Kekehan dari suara-suara berat kumpulan laki-laki menggema. Membaur bersama riuh penghuni mantan angkatan-angkatan lain saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Sasuke memasukan kedua tangan dalam saku, tak terlalu ingin terhayut dalam pembicaraan mereka mengenai dirinya yang menjadi topik utama.

"Setidaknya ia telah mengalami satu kemajuan dibandingkan denganmu Shikamaru." Laki-laki memiliki surai raven dengan senyum tiada henti terpantri diwajah menimpali perkataan Shikamaru.

Tawa laki-laki tersebut meledak. Membenarkan perkataan Sai sambil ikut memberikan saran agar Shikamaru lekas mengejar _ketertinggalan_nya. Pria berkuncir itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Merogoh saku celana mengeluarkan satu batang rokok untuk diselipkan kebibir.

"Wah~, Sasuke-kun juga datang ya?" Wanita dewasa berkulit putih. Mengenakan gaun hitam ketat menampakan lekuk tubuh melingkarkan tangan dilengan Lee. Sasuke menanggukan kepala, menyambut uluran tangan bebas si wanita. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tak bertemu."

"Baik." Jawab Sasuke saat melepaskan tangan wanita bersurai merah muda. "Kau sendiri?"

Si wanita mengganguk singkat, melirik kearah kanan dengan tangan melambai keatas. "Inoooo~~, ayo sini. Sasuke-kun datang!"

Wanita bertubuh sintal meletakan gelas yang dipegang keatas meja. Berjalan pelan menghampiri Sakura yang memanggilnya. "Kyaa~, Sasuke-kun?! Apa kabar? Wahh~, kau semakin tampan saja!" Ino melingkarkan kedua tangan pada lengan Sasuke yang disambut daheman pelan dari Sai. Reflek, Ino pun melepaskan tangannya. Tersenyum kecil seraya menggaruk pipi menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sai, kau berkerja dimana sekarang?" Shikamaru mulai membuka pembicaraan. Dan obrolan yang tertunda dilanjutkan kembali saat satu-dua orang dari mereka mulai mengajukan pertanyaan, bertukar cerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing setelah lulus sekolah. Sasuke yang tidak berniat mengikuti arah pembicaraan teman-temannya mengedarkan pandangan. Memastikan _alasan_ ia untuk memilih datang keacara reuni benar-benar sesuai dengan pemikirannya.

Tidak hadir. Yaa, Sasuke telah memperkirakan demikian. Mengingat_ dia_ mempunyai reputasi buruk sewaktu sekolah. _Dia_ tak punya teman. Bukan! Bukan karna tak mempunyai teman, tapi tidak yang mau berteman dengannya. Hanya si pencinta anjinglah senantiasa menemani _orang_ itu. Dan sekarang, Kiba tidak juga menampakan batang hidung sejak tadi. Mungkin memang berniat untuk tidak hadir, begitu pula dengan _dia_. Datang sendirian pun keacara reuni tidak mungkin _ia_ lakukan. Tanpa teman dan dikucilkan rekan-rekan seangkatan tentang perlakuan buruknya dulu, sudah sangat memalukan. Meski bodoh. Sasuke yakin, _dia_ tidak mungkin datang ketempat ini.

"Ahh! Itu Naruto!" Seruan tiba-tiba dari Sakura serasa menghantam Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke membeku, tak mampu bergerak walau hanya untuk sekedar melihat jemari lentik Sakura mengayun cepat seperti memberi petunjuk pada seseorang yang ia panggil untuk berkumpul bersama. Derap langkah mendekat, tak hanya berjalan tapi kini berlari-lari kecil. Terdengar jelas, tak perlu menggunakan mata, Sasuke tahu _dia_ telah berada didekatnya.

"Apa kabar semuanya."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh, merapikan kerah jas dalam satu tarikan cepat, bersiap melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan teman-temannya. Atau mungkin lebih bijak, memilih untuk pulang kerumah adalah tindakan yang tepat. "Sasuke!"

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras, menahan amarah mendengar suara Shikamaru memanggil namanya. Cih! Pasti akan sulit untuk kembali pulang. Sasuke amat tahu bagaimana watak teman-temannya meski telah terpisah selama 11 tahun. Sekeras apapun Sasuke berusaha mengelak, teman-temannya akan gigih tak membiarkan ia pulang. Mereka akan menahan Sasuke disini, bersama dengan seseorang yang paling tak ingin ia temui.

"Baru datang sudah mau pulang, eh?" Ucap Shikamaru sinis, menegur sikap Sasuke namun tak bermaksud menyinggung.

"Ya." Sasuke harus tegas bila tak ingin ditahan lebih lama lagi disini.

"Tunggulah sebentar Sasuke." Lelaki tak berpupil, memiliki rambut panjang diikat pada bagian bawah mengambil satu gelas _champange_, dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. "Kapan lagi kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Setidaknya nikmatilah sampai pukul sepuluh nanti."

Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa, Neji-"

"Kau bahkan belum menyapa Naruto." Pria bertubuh besar menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan, menggerakan dagu kearah sosok laki-laki mengenakan jas biru kehitaman. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mata secepat kilat, tak ingin memandang laki-laki tersebut barang secuil pun. "Hey Naruto, kau belum pernah bertemu mantan seksi ketertiban ini bukan?"

"Belum." Sasuke kini tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak mendengus sinis. Selain berandalan ternyata pembual besar. Bila memang mereka berdua belum pernah bertemu **sama sekali**. Kejadian ditoko buku kemarin itu apa!

"Apa kabar, Sasuke?"

Nada yang begitu bersahabat, dengan tangan terbungkus kulit tan terjulur dihadapan Sasuke. Mempertahankan ego lebih lama pun tak akan ada guna-nya. Teman-teman Sasuke adalah orang-orang kolot. Tak menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, pasti mereka akan melakukan daya upaya untuk mendesaknya. Lagi pula Sasuke tahu tata krama, sebenci-bencinya ia dengan Naruto. Diacuhkan seperti ini pastilah membuat laki-laki itu tak merasa nyaman.

"Ba-"

Ucapan Sasuke terputus begitu saja saat menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Mata yang menyipit, ruas tulang pipi menampilkan rona merah muda. Samar memang, tapi seulas tarikan tipis di bibir pemilik mata sebiru samudra, mampu membuat Sasuke tak bisa berkata.

11 tahun berlalu. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka, senyuman itu terlihat lagi sekarang...

.

Lima menit lagi pukul dua belas. Tepat tengah malam, acara reuni telah berakhir 20 menit lalu. Sedikit tak menyangka akan pulang selarut ini, terlebih ia telah merapalkan peringatan untuk pulang pukul 10 seperti yang Neji katakan. Sekarang apa mau dikata? Perbincangannya dengan teman-teman berhasil membuat ia lupa waktu. Faktanya mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun tidak, Sasuke lebih memilih diam mengamati arah pembicaraan dengan ditemani hampir dua gelas _champange_, sedikit anggukan dan gumaman basa-basi sebagai jawaban bila ditanyai teman-temannya.

_Dia telah berubah._

Sasuke memukul stir kemudi menggunakan kepalan kedua tangan. Melampiaskan kekesalan hati karna terus membandingkan sikap _orang_ itu dimasa lalu dan sekarang. Sasuke akui, ia sangat membenci Naruto. Sangat membenci hingga tak dapat terukur lagi seberapa besar perasaan kebencian itu.

"Ada apa denganku?" Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya nyaman pada sandaran kursi. Menumpu siku tangan kiri pada tepi kaca mobil sembari memjiat keningnya erat. Yaa, ada apa dengan Sasuke? Mengapa hanya karna bertemu musuh bebuyutan, ia jadi sekalut ini?

Tak ingin lagi memikirkan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Naruto. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Berselang beberapa menit, mobil Sasuke keluar dari perkarangan sekolah, menembus jalanan gelap nan sepi.

Pada mulanya Sasuke memang tak lagi mengingat sosok lelaki pirang tersebut karna terbawa suasana yang sunyi. Baru beberapa meter meninggalkan kawasan sekolah, sosok laki-laki mengenakan kemeja putih dengan jas biru kehitaman ia dekap kedalam dada terlihat, berjalan sendirian, seorang diri. Tak pelak keberadaan sosok itu kembali menghancurkan ketenangan batin Sasuke.

Mobil Sasuke terus melaju, tak mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatannya. Terbawa suasana hati yang memanas, Sasuke semakin menginjak kuat pedal gas. Meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati laki-laki tersebut begitu saja. Terlalu berlebihan, namun Sasuke ingin secepatnya menghilangkan sosok tersebut dari pandangan mata. Jika berada terus didekatnya, Sasuke tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila dikuasi amarah seperti ini.

Naruto menengakkan kepala, menghadap kearah depan saat mendengar decitan rem mobil porsche hitam berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Semula Naruto kira pemilik mobil tersebut memang sengaja ingin memarkirkan mobilnya ditepi jalan, terlihat mobil tersebut terus tak bergerak, berdiam diri seperti tak berniat untuk pergi. Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan, tak terlalu ingin memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi pada mobil itu. Tetap melangkah, itu yang Naruto prioritaskan sembari memeluk erat jas didekapannya dengan pandangan mata kebawah. Menikmati pemandangan ketika kakinya melangkah selangkah demi selangkah.

Bunyi pintu mobil ditutup, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Naruto untuk mengetahui si pemilik mobil. Saat menengakkan kepala secara sempurna, langkah kaki Naruto semakin melambat, bahkan berhenti total melihat sosok laki-laki mengenakan kemeja hitam berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Butuh tumpangan?"

.

Mulut Naruto terasa terkunci, tak mampu bersuara merasakan keheningan yang mencengkam. Berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangan kearah kaca mobil, tak mampu juga membunuh kegelisahan hati Naruto. Baru sepuluh menit lalu memasuki mobil Sasuke, Naruto merasa seperti menghabiskan waktu berabad-abad. Perjalanan yang ditempuh dari Tokyo menuju Kinshi terasa cepat bagi Naruto, tetapi mengapa dalam perjalanan pulang malah sebaliknya? Apakah keberadaan Sasuke yang membuat perjalanan ini terasa lama?

Rasa kantuk menyerang Naruto menghilang, melihat setitik air membentur jendela kaca sedikit mengobati ketidak-nyamanan Naruto. Hujan menguyur, saling berlomba satu sama lain membasahi jendela kaca. Cukup lebat, Naruto bisa memperkirakan hal itu mengingat permukaan kaca sedikit berembun. Memandang kearah depan, jalan raya yang semula terterangi cahaya lampu meredup, tertutupi air hujan dan kabut mengelilingi. Tak apa... Asalkan bisa mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari kebisuan melanda, menikmati tetesan-tetesan air yang mengalir di jendela kaca, bukan sebuah ide yang buruk.

Naruto yang terhayut oleh aliran air hujan, tiba-tiba terlonjak ketika mobil dikendarai Sasuke berhenti. "Apa yang terjadi?" Setelah 45 menit keheningan meraja'i, untuk pertama kali Naruto akhirnya buka suara.

Sasuke menarik tuas rem tangan, melepas _safe belt_, kemudian membuka pintu mobil. "Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke pun keluar membiarkan tetesan hujan menerpa tubuh, tanpa mengenakan payung, ataupun jas hujan sebagai pelindung.

Melihat Sasuke keluar, Naruto turut keluar, mengikuti Sasuke yang kini memandang miris ban mobil belakang bagian kanan. "Ban mobilmu bocor?" Naruto berteriak cukup keras, agar Sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya ditengah hujan mendera.

Sasuke menyisir rambut bagian depan menggunakan jemari tangan kanan, mengeyahkan anak rambut disekitar kening dan dagu. "Ya." Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu melangkah pergi ke belakang, ingin membuka bagasi mobil. "Masuklah ke dalam mobil."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, mengusap wajahnya menghindari air hujan yang mengalir diwajah. "Aku bisa membantu mengganti ban mobil mu." Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak cepat mengambil dongkrak dari bagasi, kemudian berjongkok, untuk mempermudahkan ia menyelipkan dongkrak dibagian bawah mobil.

Ban candangan Sasuke letakan disampingnya, lalu ikut berjongkok membantu Naruto memutar tuas dongkrak. Dua kali putaran tampak tak ada kendala, tetapi ketika memutar untuk ketiga kali, tuas dongkrak terasa keras. Sulit digerakan walau Naruto sudah menggunakan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Keras?" Naruto mengangguk, mencoba memutar kembali tuas dongkrak. "Biar ku coba." Naruto melepaskan tuas dongkrak, membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih. Sedikit bergerak, hanya sesaat tapi kembali macet sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ingin berdiam diri menonton saja, Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat ikut serta menggerakan tuas. Terkejut, tentu tak bisa Sasuke hindari mengingat ini pertama kalinya mereka kontak fisik setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Berusaha bersikap selayaknya, itulah yang Sasuke lakukan. Bagaimana pun, mereka dalam keadaan genting tidak sepatutnya mempertahakan sikap gensi.

Naruto terus mendorong tuas, mengacuhkan bunyi retakan kuat dari arah dongkrak agar tuas dapat berputar. Baru beberapa menit bergelung mengeluarkan segenap tenaga, tubuh Naruto terdorong kearah depan dengan ganggang tuas terlepas dari dongkrak.

'BRUK!'

Naruto memejamkan mata erat, meringis menahan rasa sakit merasakan sesuatu yang keras membentur perutnya. "Aww!" Rintih Naruto pelan. Disela-sela menahan rasa nyeri dengan menekan rusuk atas menggunakan tangan kanan. Jemari tangan kiri Naruto bergerak, ingin mencengkram tanah yang basah sekedar meringankan rasa sakit. Alis Naruto menyerit dalam, merasakan tekstur berbeda dari yang ia bayangkan. Bukan gumpalan lembek, tak kasar, malah terkesan halus dengan satu buah benda kecil seukuran ujung kuku. '_Kancing?!_'

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, menatap manik sekelam malam yang kini juga turut memandang kearahnya. Naruto membeku, tak mampu berbicara menyadari ia telungkup, diatas tubuh Sasuke, dengan jemari tangan kiri berada dikancing atas ditengah-tengah dada Sasuke.

Naruto lekas beranjak, menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke. Kepala Naruto terus tertunduk, tak berani mengadah keatas menatap Sasuke yang kini beranjak berdiri. Hening, tiada satu pun yang bersuara. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama memilih membisu. Tak berniat mengatakan sepatah kata berupa klarifikasi terhadap kejadian tadi.

Masih terduduk diatas aspal, kepala Naruto reflek berputar kearah kiri begitu mendengar ketukan telapak sepatu semakin menjauh. Lelaki pirang itu mengigit bibir bawahnya erat, melihat sosok berkemeja hitam ditengah hujan mendera, tertelan diantara kegelapan tak mampu lagi dijangkau oleh pandangan mata Naruto.

.

Naruto terus menggosokan kedua telapak tangan, menempelkannya ke pipi selama beberapa saat untuk menghentikan giginya yang bergelumutuk menahan dingin. Tidak berefek signifikan untuk mengembalikan kehangatan tubuhnya setelah diguyur hujan besar. Alternatif kuno memang tak selalu menjadi opsi kuat, tetapi bagi Naruto yang didera rasa dingin menyakitkan, ia harus melakukannya meski bukan ini yang ia butuhkan.

Derit pintu geser dari arah kanan menghentikan aktivitas Naruto. Laki-laki Namikaze tersebut mengalihkan pandangan sesaat, lalu kembali fokus menggosokan kedua tangan saat mengetahui siapa gerangan sosok yang sedang berjalan menuju ranjang single disamping tempat tidur Naruto.

Sasuke menduduki ranjang, mengusap rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk kecil. Beberapa tetesan air membasahi kimono ia kenakan terlihat tak begitu dipedulikan. Naruto tetap bungkam, terus menggosokan kedua tangan tanpa berniat mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Berapa lama kau berkerja disana?"

Mata biru Naruto mengerjap. Berkedip tiada henti memandang sang lawan bicara. Alis Naruto mengerut dalam, mencoba berpikir keras. Benarkah Sasuke berbicara dengannya tadi?

"Sudah 2 tahun." Naruto tersenyum kecil, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Bila boleh jujur, Naruto tak terlalu berharap Sasuke akan mengajaknya berbicara. Toh ia tak bisa menampik, hubungan mereka sejak masa sekolah tidak bisa dikatagorikan baik. Mungkin sekarang, juga begitu...

Sasuke terdiam, tetap mengusap rambutnya yang basah tanpa memberi respon atas jawaban Naruto. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" Naruto mencoba bertanya. Menimpali pertanyaan Sasuke dengan memberikan pertanyaan balik. Jika Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, bolehkah Naruto sedikit berpikir permusuhan yang tercipta dulu telah berangsur memudar seiring waktu.

"Sekarang aku berkerja diperusahaan telekomunikasi." Sasuke menjawab lagi. Membuat perasaan Naruto sedikit tenang, ia tidak diacuhkan ternyata. "Sebagai accounting." Tangan kanan Sasuke meletakan handuk diatas meja kecil, sedikit mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang setengah mengering.

Pupil mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Bibirnya yang tiada henti mengulum senyum sedikit membulat, respon kekaguman atas perkerjaan Sasuke. "Kau lulusan accounting?!" Decak Naruto masih tak percaya.

"Hn." Punggung Sasuke merosot, menyamankan diri setelah sebelumnya meletakan batal sebagai sandaran pada sisi atas ranjang.

Naruto menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal. Tidak tahu harus berucap apa ketika melihat Sasuke telah menutupi matanya menggunakan lengan tangan, seakan tidak ingin diganggu lagi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Naruto. _'Hanya sekedar basa-basi'_. Lelaki bersurai pirang tersenyum kecut. Ternyata Sasuke masih sama seperti terakhir kali bertemu ditoko buku. Mau sebanyak apapun waktu berlalu, Sasuke masih tetap membencinya.

.

.

Naruto mendorong troli berisi buku-buku tebal, mengarungi rak-rak tinggi toko buku tempat ia berkerja. Mata sebening lautan bergerilya dengan intens, memandang satu persatu deretan rak-rak buku. Bila menemukan barisan susunan buku yang kosong, Naruto akan memilah buku didalam troli, menyesuaikan subjek tertera dibagian atas rak, lalu mengisi tempat yang kosong dengan buku baru.

Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat, memperbaiki letak Bingkai kacamata putih dikenakan melorot sampai pangkal hidung. Tak lagi merasa terganggu, ia pun kembali menggerakan troli menuju rak berikutnya, berjalan menuju rak buku bersubjek ilmu pengetahuan alam dalam jarak tiga blok saja. Mata Naruto yang terus meneliti rak-rak buku kekiri dan kekanan, tak sengaja menangkap sosok laki-laki terasa familiar baginya.

"Sasuke?" Yakin Naruto memastikan pria mengenakan mantel coklat tersebut adalah Sasuke.

Mata onyx si pria menyorot Naruto dalam pandangan datar, bersikap acuh dengan gestur memasukan kedua tangan disaku celana. "Sedang apa?" Naruto tersenyum hambar, ingin mencairkan suasana canggung diantara keduanya.

"Mencari buku." Bisa Naruto lihat dengan jelas keengganan Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya. Sedikit perasaan ragu merasuki hati Naruto, bimbang ingin melayani Sasuke yang merupakan calon pembeli atau pergi begitu saja setelah mendapati respon negatif dari Sasuke yang seolah menganggapnya sebagai penganggu.

"Buku apa yang ingin kau cari?"

Ragu. Ekpresi itulah tertangkap oleh Naruto diwajah Sasuke. Sempat terpikir dibenak untuk mengakhiri acara ramah tamah kepada Sasuke jika memang pria itu tak mau menerima bantuan Naruto. Terpikirkan sesaat, namun ia urungkan saat mendengar bariton khas suara Sasuke. "Managament bisnis, membahas perincian laporan keuangan."

Naruto membulatkan mulut dengan jari telunjuk kanan teracung tinggi. Bergegas berbalik arah menuju 5 blok rak yang telah ia lewati. Merasa Naruto mengetahui barang yang ia cari, Sasuke melangkah pelan, menyusul Naruto yang kini mengambil tangga setinggi batas lutut orang dewasa, mensejajarkannya didepan rak, lalu menaikinya.

"Hati-hati."

Naruto mencengkram erat bahu Sasuke, menjaga keseimbangan ketika tangga ia naiki bergoyang pelan. "Terima kasih." Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya selangkah dari Naruto, mengalihkan wajah kearah berlawanan seraya merapikan kembali kerah mantel begitu tangan Naruto tak lagi hinggap dipundak.

Lelaki bersurai pirang menegakkan tubuhnya dengan canggung. Meraba permukaan buku tanpa melihat lagi kearah Sasuke. Sesaat jemari Naruto menyusuri badan buku sembari merapalkan sebuah kalimat 'management bisnis' secara berkala. Berkonsentrasi mengingat judul buku yang baru saja ia letakkan tadi. Senyum tipis tersemat dibibir Naruto, melihat buku bersampul hijau berada tak jauh dari jangkuan tangan.

Terlalu rapat. Buku yang ia letakan tadi terlalu rapat, sulit ditarik karena diapit dua buah buku tebal. Naruto menyelipkan seluruh jari kedua tangannya, berusaha menarik buku tersebut dengan sekuat yang bisa.

'BRAK!'

Bola mata Naruto membelalak lebar, membulat sempurna ketika pandangannya dikunci oleh sepasang onyx gelap. Nafas dari lelaki yang menahan kedua lengan Naruto membaur, beradu satu sama lain dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Bahkan hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan bila si lelaki bergerak sedikit saja.

"Te-Terima kasih." Naruto mencoba berdiri tegak, membuat Sasuke reflek melepas kedua tangan yang terselip dimasing-masing ketiak Naruto. Naruto mengumpat dalam batin, mengutuk tangga yang oleng karena tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya yang terlalu bertumpu diujung tangga. "Ini." Tak perlu waktu lama, Naruto lekas melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Naruto."

Langkah Naruto terhenti, tak berniat berbalik kebelakang melihat sosok Sasuke yang memanggil dirinya. "Makan malam nanti, apa kau ada waktu?"

.

"Ku dengar, kau berkerja ditempat yang sama dengan Shika."

Sasuke menghirup _black coffe_ yang baru ia pesan beberapa menit lalu. "Dia sebagai staf inti bagian pemasaran."

Naruto menangguk tanda mengerti, meniup cangkir teh digenggaman tangan kemudian meminumnya perlahan. "Kalian, satu universitas?"

"Tidak." Sasuke meletakan cangkir putih diatas piring kecil. Kembali membisu tanpa memberikan alasan jelas tentang pertemuannya dengan Shikamaru. Naruto bergerak gelisah, sedikit menyesal menerima ajakan Sasuke jika ternyata seperti inilah yang akan terjadi. Tak begitu ditanggapi. Orang lain pun pasti tak akan sanggup bertahan lebih lama ditengah kondisi begini. Kalau boleh memilih, lebih baik ia memakan satu cup mi instant diatap gedung toko tidak ditemani siapapun daripada berdiam diri tanpa sepatah kata mencari kehangatan mesin penghangat restaurant cepat saji.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?"

Naruto mengadahkan wajah kedepan, menatap Sasuke yang kini juga menatap balik Naruto. "Aku baru menjalankan study sekarang."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Study?"

"Ya..." Naruto menghirung tehnya pelan. "Bergelut dalam dunia kesehatan." Cangkir teh ia letakan kembali diatas meja, tetap menempelkan kedua telapak tangan pada permukaan cangkir, menyalurkan kehangatan melalui uap panas teh. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto intens, tak menampakan raut wajah yang berarti mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Tidak."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, menundukan kepala dalam menatap cangkir teh dengan pandangan menerawang. "Terlambat bukan? Disaat kalian telah menuai sukses, aku baru memulai segalanya." Manik sebiru angkasa mengadahkan kepala kearah jendela kaca, melihat mobil-mobil beraneka merk melintas silih berganti dijalan raya seberang. "Aku tidak bermaksud meminta belas kasih karena diriku yang selalu berada dibelakang." Hembusaan nafas panjang keluar, selaras diwajah Naruto menyirat beban berat yang harus ia tempuh. "Sudah berjalan 5 semester, satu setengah tahun lagi aku akan mengejar ketertinggalan ku."

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya nyaman, mengalihkan pandangan mata menatap jalan raya seperti hal-nya Naruto lakukan. "Membahas masa lalu, hn?"

"Bila kau ingin membahasnya, aku tak keberatan." Naruto menatap Sasuke cepat, yakin inilah saat yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan perselisihannya. "Segala sesuatu hal yang ada didunia ini pasti akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak perlu ku tafsirkan lebih kompleks, karena banyak makna yang terkandung didalam tergantung dari presepsi seseorang bagaimana cara menilai dan memahaminya. Jika kau berpikiran aku menjabarkan hal ini terlalu klise. Terserah. Yang pasti aku hanya ingin bilang, kau... _mengetahui_nya, Sasuke."

Naruto ikut beranjak berdiri, menyandang tas ransel dipundak yang ia tanggalkan disebelah kursi kosong. "Aku permisi dulu." Naruto tersenyum kecil, sedikit menundukan kepala tanda undur diri, dan melangkah melewati kursi didudukinya beberapa saat lalu.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas cepat. Merasa kekanak-kanakan mengungkit sesuatu hal yang telah berakhir di makan jaman. "Tidak." Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti, berdiri tegak disamping Sasuke yang kini menatap cangkir kopi dalam keheningan. "Aku bahkan tidak mampu melihat apa yang kini ingin kau tunjukan."

Lelaki berkulit tan itu tersenyum. "Bila begitu cobalah untuk memahaminya." Naruto melanjutkan kembali langkah kaki yang tertunda. Berjalan menjauhi tempat Sasuke berada.

Sasuke lekas berdiri, keluar dari dalam restaurant berjalan mengejar Naruto yang kini menyusuri trotoar badan jalan. Tangan kanan Sasuke tergerak, menarik lengan Naruto cepat hingga lelaki tersebut membalikan tubuh menatap penuh Sasuke. "Kau berubah." Naruto tak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan pria bersurai raven itu. "Jika memang aku belum mampu melihat semuanya, maka jangan buat aku memahaminya sendiri. Karena aku tidak menemukan jawaban!"

"Apa yang ingin lihat, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto pelan. Tertohok dengan perkataan Sasuke bersarat menyimpan dendam, menyeruakan perselisihan masa lalu diantara mereka.

"Tunjukan dirimu, Namikaze Naruto. Ijinkan aku melihat apa yang ada pada dirimu, bahwa kau telah berbeda dengan yang ku ingat dulu."

.

.

Semester awal menduduki bangku kelas dua, tidak berubah banyak bagi Sasuke selain merasa naik satu tingkat dari sebelumnya serta tugas sekolah semakin menumpuk setiap hari. Tahun ajaran baru, pelajaran baru, dan struktur organisasi baru yang akan dipegang kuat oleh siswa tingkat 2. Semenjak meninjak hari pertama sekolah, beberapa sahabat-sahabat Sasuke kini sibuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti seleksi seksi-seksi yang masih berkesinambungan struktur organisasi sekolah sebagai penunjang agar dapat memperbaiki serta menjadi pendukung kinerja osis. Beberapa subsistem organisasi seksi yang dicanangkan pihak osis telah didefinisikan diharian mading tempo kemarin. Seksi kebersihan, seksi keindahan, seksi kesiswaan, dan lain sebagainya, bahkan Sasuke sedikit heran mengapa Shikamaru terkenal akan sikap tak mau direpotkan oleh sesuatu hal, kini malah mencalonkan diri?

Bergabung dalam kubu osis? Jangankan berminat, bahkan mengingat nama Osis tak terpikirkan di benak Sasuke. Masuk kedalam struktur seksi dibawah kendali osis hanya akan menyebabkan kebebasannya terkekang, dikurung berbagai permasalahan dan intrik sosial siswa-siswi yang tiada habisnya dibahas. Tanggung jawab dan perananan yang disandang sangat beresiko, eksistensi aktif pemegang jabatan juga harus kerahkan secara maksimal bila tidak ingin dikecam pembina intra sekolah. Semua proses itu membutuhkan waktu ekstra, belum ditambah ditambah tugas dari guru-guru kelak.

Sasuke mendengus sinis, berjalan pelan melangkah menjauhi keramaian menuju ruang perpustakaan. Membaca buku fiksi ilmiah seharian penuh sekedar membunuh kejenuhan sampai jam sekolah berakhir mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Cuma tiga puluh menit, sebelum Sasuke memilih pulang, berkumpul bersama sekeluarga menuju Kyushu untuk mengunjungi makam sang kakak yang telah berpulang 7 tahun lalu. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, merasa sesak bila mengingat memori kakaknya semasa hidup dulu. Senyumnya, keramahannya, semua yang ada pada kakaknya begitu membekas hingga tak mampu terkikis oleh waktu. Sasuke merasa cukup bersyukur walau sekian lama sang kakak tiada. Segala sesuatu yang ada pada Itachi masih melekat didiri penerus Uchiha termuda dikeluarganya.

"Sa-Sasuke senpai!"

Belum sempat memasuki ruang perpustakaan, panggilan kuat dari arah belakang menginterupsi langkah Sasuke. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, mendelik singkat pada remaja tanggung tampak terengah-tengah dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke memperhatikan kondisi adik kelasnya dengan seksama. Mencari jawaban tersendiri mengapa bocah itu terlihat kalut begini.

"Sa-Sasu-ke sen-pai." Bocah bersurai putih itu berusaha menormalkan nafas. Membuat kening Sasuke mengerut dalam, menahan diri untuk tak mendesak bocah tersebut agar menuntaskan kalimatnya. "I-Izuna..."

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi kenapa langkah kakinya begitu kalap, berlari dari koridor gedung sekolah menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Nafas Sasuke begitu memburu, menahan emosi mendengar kesaksian dari sahabat karib Uchiha Izuna, mengenai kondisi satu-satunya peninggalan berharga sang kakak tercinta. Sasuke berlari semakin kencang, tidak memperdulikan desisan tidak terima dari siswa-siswi yang tak sengaja ia tabrak. Halaman belakang ruang laboraturium sekolah adalah kawasan yang terbilang sepi karna berjarak cukup jauh dari gedung utama. Melihat fakta itu Sasuke menggerakan kedua kaki lebih lebar, ingin lekas menuju kesana sebelum pikiran negatif yang berkecimpung benar-benar terjadi.

Emosi Sasuke semakin memuncak, bergolak hebat menyirat amarah besar melihat pemandangan yang ia saksikan oleh kedua mata. Izuna... Terbaring diatas tanah dengan seseorang berdiri diatasnya. Sasuke tak lagi bisa mengintrol diri, tanpa disadari tubuhnya bergerak. Menghantam telak pipi seorang siswa hingga terjatuh, terbaring diatas tanah. Seakan dirasuki oleh emosi tak mampu ditolerir, Sasuke melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi membalas segala perbuatan si pemuda yang telah berani melukai keponakannya.

Lengan Sasuke terasa ditarik, dikekang oleh beberapa siswa yang tiba-tiba datang menyeret Sasuke agar tak lagi memukul siswa itu. Sasuke bertambah berang, menghentak-hentakan kaki maupun kedua tangan berupaya melepaskan diri, ingin melampiaskan amarahnya yang masih menyeruak hebat. Siswa bersurai pirang tersebut bangkit, menampik tangan beberapa orang siswa yang ingin membantunya berdiri.

Paras itu...

Mata itu...

Sungguh Sasuke tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Terekam dengan jelas, baik hari ini maupun yang akan datang. Dimana ia tidak bisa memperjuangkan ikrar yang terucap, mengikari janji sebagai seorang adik yang akan selalu melindungi peninggalan berharga dari seseorang teramat berarti. Tepat dihari kematian kakaknya, Sasuke bersumpah akan membalas semua yang telah orang itu torehkan padanya.

.

.

.

Naruto merapatkan resleting jaket, bersiap menembus dinginnya malam penghujung musim gugur setelah mengunci pintu toko. Genggaman tangan pada kantong plastik putih ia eratkan, menatap sekilas jam yang tersemat dipergelangan tangan, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan kawasan toko buku menuju halte bis berjarak beberapa meter saja. Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti saat menangkap sosok Sasukeduduk diatas bagian kap mobil dengan ditemani satu kaleng kopi hangat. Naruto memalingkan wajah, menghindari kontak mata dari Sasuke saat laki-laki itu tak sengaja memutar kepalanya menghadap Naruto. Naruto menundukan kepala, turut melangkah kembali hendak melewati Sasuke begitu menyadari laki-laki itu beranjak berdiri, meremas kaleng kopi yang kosong kemudian membuangnya.

"Naruto."

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, mengutuk tingkahnya yang berhenti tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dikoordinir hanya karena panggilan Sasuke. "Maaf Sasuke, aku buru-buru." Naruto bukannya takut bertemu Sasuke. Bukan pula menghindari lelaki itu hanya karena tak mau didesak mengenai perseteruan mereka saat masa sekolah dulu. Tidak nyaman... Ya, Naruto merasa tak nyaman berada didekat Sasuke. Entah mengapa, ia pun tidak tahu. Walau mencoba berkali-kali merasionalkan perasaan tersebut dengan mengkaitkannya pada permasalahan mendera keduanya. Ia tetap tak mempunyai jawaban, mengapa perasaan tak nyaman ini terus muncul bila ia didekat Sasuke.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Naruto tercenung, tak kuasa bergerak ketika lengan kanannya ditarik paksa Sasuke. Mata bulat Naruto yang membelalak lebar menatap tanah ia pijaki dengan gugup, berusaha menormalkan nada suara yang bergetar walau kenyataannya percuma ia sembunyikan. "A-Aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat." Bahu Naruto bergerak pelan, nampak berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke secara halus.

Sasuke tak bergeming, malah makin mempererat cengkraman tangan, keukeuh tidak mau melepaskan meski mendapat penolakan dari Naruto. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu." Naruto mencoba bergerak lagi, ingin lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Kenapa menghindariku." Sasuke mendesis bahaya, membuat Naruto tersentak memandang tak percaya kearahnya. "Kau takut aku mengukit hal itu, bukan?" Sebut Sasuke tajam mencemooh Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Sasuke?!" Naruto menghentakan lengannya kasar, menarik kembali tangannya hingga cengkraman Sasuke lepas seketika. "Aku memang berandalan, pembuat onar yang ingin kau basmi sejak dulu. Aku tahu kau membenci ku saat memukuli keponakanmu! Aku tahu, Sasuke! Aku tahu! Dan sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Memukulku sampai mati?!"

Sasuke mengertak gigi-giginya erat, mengepalkan kedua tangan hingga buku-buku jari memutih. "Jika aku bisa, aku akan memukulmu hingga benar-benar mati ditanganku."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sekarang?! Bila memang dengan memukulku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, pukul aku Sasuke! Pukul aku sampai kau puas!" Tantang Naruto sengit, terlalu muak diperlakukan tak menentu seperti ini terus menerus oleh Sasuke. Tak pelak perkataan Naruto menyulut kobaran emosi Sasuke makin membesar. Melayangkan kepalan tangan Sasuke keatas kap depan mobil sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

'BRAK!'

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya jika mengingat sikapmu sekarang, Naruto!"

Naruto membeku dengan nafas tercekat, tak mengalihkan wajah secuil pun menatap Sasuke dibalik punggungnya. "Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu, Naruto!" Kepala Sasuke tertunduk dalam, memandang kedua tangan mengepal kuat diatas kap mobil. "Kau berubah sekarang, tidak seperti saat aku membencimu dulu. Tanpa kau minta aku untuk memukulmu, aku akan lakukan bila aku mau! Tapi aku sadari keinginan ku untuk menghajarmu tidak beralasan!"

Sasuke mencengkram surai ravennya erat, frustasi oleh keadaan membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih. "Semakin aku menyelami kebencianku, mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa kau telah berubah membuat ku gila. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal selain perubahan sikapmu, Naruto!"

Naruto tertawa hambar, terus menatap trotoar yang ia pijaki menahan perasaan perih. _Segitu bencikah Sasuke padanya?_ Batin Naruto miris. "Kalau kau berkata seperti itu. Aku..." Bis berwarna putih dengan list hijau disepanjang badan mobil berhenti tepat didepan halte. "-akan menghilang dari hadapanmu jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang." Naruto melangkah pergi, memasuki pintu otomatis dibagian depan bis meninggalkan Sasuke masih meratapi kepalan tangannya yang mulai merenggang.

Ramai, bis ditumpangi Naruto kali ini lebih ramai dari biasanya. Tidak ada satu pun kursi kosong, Naruto pun memilih terus berdiri dengan berpeganggan erat pada ganggang besi atap bis. Meski sesekali pergi menaiki bis menuju stasiun kereta api Tama, tepat dipemakaman umum dikota Fuchu-Koganei. Hari peringatan kematian ibunya, Naruto menyesali mengapa air matanya harus mengalir tanpa bisa ia kendalikan mengingat perkataan Sasuke.

Tanpa melihat bis telah menjauh dari pandangan mata, Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya kasar, memukul kuat stir kemudi penuh emosi sesudah membanting pintu mobil. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, memejamkan kedua mata erat dengan siku kanan bertumpu pada kaca mobil, menutup bibirnya menggunakan telunjuk tangan guna meredam gejolak amarah. Perlahan Sasuke meraih ponsel hitam dari dashboard, menekan beberapa tombol layar sentuh selama sesaat kemudian menempelkannya kedaun telinga.

"Kau dimana?"

Berselang beberapa detik membuka percakapan, Sasuke memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Melajukan mobil porsche miliknya kecepatan penuh membelah keramaian kota Tokyo. Sasuke seakan kehilangan akal, terus memacu kendaraan diluar batas normal tanpa menghiraukan gemuruh klakson-klakson mobil bersahutan dibelakangnya.

Shikamaru yang hendak menyesap gelas besar beer pesananya, mengalihkan pandangan mata secepat kilat menatap sosok Sasuke mengambil alih gelas beer. Dahi Shikamaru menyerit dalam, melihat Sasuke menandaskan habis beer tersebut dalam beberapa kali tegukan tanpa henti. "Dua gelas lagi." Sebut Shikamaru mengerlingkan mata pada bartender bersurai coklat saat Sasuke mendudukan diri dibangku sebelahnya.

Tangan Shikamaru merogoh kotak rokok dari saku jaket, menyelipkan satu batang rokok dibibir yang kemudian diambil lagi oleh Sasuke. Tangan kanan terbalut kulit albaster merampas pemantik rokok Shikamaru, menyalakan ujung rokok hingga asap putih pekat menyeruak diantara gelapnya ruangan hanya diterangi cahaya lampu kuning. "Bahkan baru sekarang aku mengetahui kau bisa menghabiskan satu gelas beer dan merampas rokokku." Shikamaru meraih lagi pemantik rokok diatas meja, turut menyalakan rokok seperti hal-nya Sasuke. "Apa ada masalah?"

Sasuke menyesap beer dihidangkan bartender dalam beberapa kali teguk. Melanjutkan lagi aktivitas merokoknya mengabaikan pertanyaan sang sahabat. Shikamaru mendecak sebal, mengepulkan asap rokok mengudara diantara ruangan membentuk bulatan-bulatan kecil dalam sekali hembusan. Ia mengenal Sasuke bukan hitungan hari, tetapi bertahun-tahun. Ia bisa menebak dengan jelas lelaki itu pastilah menyimpan masalah ketika menghubunginya 20 menit lalu.

"Menemui _dia_ lagi?"

Sasuke tidak mengiyakan, tidak juga menyanggah perkataan Shikamaru. Lelaki bersurai raven itu terus meneguk beer hingga kosong, mengangkat tinggi gelas tersebut dengan gestur _meminta_. Rokok di bibir hampir menyisakan puntung, melihat hal itu Sasuke pun berinisatif mengambil kotak rokok yang secara tak terduga diraih Shikamaru terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke terlihat tak ambil pusing, ia pun mengambit ganggang gelas beer yang baru, dan meminumnya. Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, memasukan kotak rokok tersebut kedalam saku celana. "Apa yang ingin kau pastikan Sasuke? Mencari _celah _untuk menumbuhkan rasa kebencianmu lagi?"

Sasuke menumpu keningnya menggunakan tangan kanan, memandang gelas beer dalam diam. "Dia berubah." Sebut Sasuke pelan.

"Setiap manusia pasti berubah seiring waktu, Sasuke." Shikamaru menghisap kembali rokok dibibir, menghembuskannya seraya meneguk beer yang tersaji.

"Setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan dulu." Bentak Sasuke pelan, raut kebencian, nada tak terima terdengar jelas di pendengaran Shikamaru. Penuh kilat emosi itu lah yang Shikamaru tangkap dari mata onyx Sasuke.

"Apakah kau pernah bertanya kepada Izuna mengapa Naruto bisa memukulnya waktu itu?"

Sasuke bungkam, bukan karena tak memiliki jawaban. Melainkan enggan untuk memberikan jawaban. Bahkan setelah pemukulan tersebut 12 tahun silam, Sasuke telah mengetahui dengan jelas biduk persoalan mengapa _dia_ memukuli keponakannya. "Sebelas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat bagi seorang Naruto untuk berubah. Jangan hanya karena dendam masa lalu kau membutakan matamu sendiri." Shikamaru mengangkat telunjuk tangan kanannya tinggi, memesan satu gelas beer lagi kepada sang bartender. Mata obsidan Shikamaru menatap Sasuke intens, memberikan dalam sorot mata tajam. "Hentikan semua ini Sasuke."

Sasuke meminum beer yang tersisa sedikit demi sedikit, meringankan perasaan tak menentu berkecamuk dipikiran. Bukannya bermaksud tak mau mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, hanya saja ia sedang mempersiapkan diri menerima semua kenyataan yang akan Shikamaru paparkan padanya.

"Hentikan semua kebencianmu pada Naruto sebelum ada yang terluka."

Shikamaru meletakan kembali kotak rokok ia simpan diatas meja. Memberi ruang untuk Sasuke menjernihkan perasaannya melalui benda berbahan dasar tembakau itu. "Jangan menyulut _bara_ dengan api yang kau bawa. Tahukah kau semakin menumpuk kebencian pada Naruto. Semakin akan membuatmu terjerat hingga tak bisa melepaskannya lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Gerakan Sasuke menyulut api dari pemantik keujung rokok terhenti seketika.

"Kau telah mengetahuinya, Sasuke." Shikamaru mengetuk abu rokok diatas asbak. Menghisap kembali lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jangan kira kau membuntuti Naruto sepanjang waktu hanya karena dalih ingin memastikan perubahan sikap Naruto fakta atau kebohongan, kau melupakan suatu hal. Semua yang kau lakukan bukan dilatar-belakangi untuk membenarkan spekulasimu, sesungguhnya kau telah jatuh _lebih_ dalam dari yang kau bayangkan, Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus, meneguk beer tersisa setengah sampai habis hingga tak bersisa. "Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Kau sendiri telah menyadari bahwa perubahan sikap Naruto telah menyita seluruh pikiranmu." Shikamaru meletakan gelas beer, menjejalkan putung rokok didalam asbak memadamkan nyala api. "Seperti hal-nya Naruto, perasaan benci mu padanya akan berubah seiring waktu bila kau terus mempertahankan semua ini." Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, tak tahu harus berbuat apa menyadarkan Sasuke yang gigih dengan pemikiran radikalnya. Memang semua sudah terlambat, tak bisa dihentikan mengingat Sasuke sudah terjerat oleh kebencian dimilikinya. Tapi setidaknya...

"Jika hari dimana kau telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto tiba, ku harap kau bisa _memilih_ agar tidak ada yang tersakiti." Shikamaru telah mengingatkan satu hal penting yang tak boleh Sasuke lupakan.

(⌣́_⌣̀)

.

Kacamata bertangkai hitam, dengan lensa putih dibagian mata obsidan hitam tiada henti menyoroti laki-laki bersurai pirang sedang memasukan beberapa novel klasik kedalam rak-rak yang kosong. Si pirang nampak tak risih, tidak terlalu memperdulikan lelaki memiliki surai hitam panjang itu terus melonggarkan kacamata sesaat, menatapnya tak berkedip melalui sorot mata seperti menerka sesuatu dan memakaikannya kembali. Hampir 20 menit terakhir si pria melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan si pirang nyaris meledakkan tawa melihat ekspresi keingin-tahuan si pria.

"Ayo jawab pertanyaan ku, bocah! Apakah ada masalah lagi sehingga matamu terlihat mengerikan begini?"

Naruto mendengus, mengadahkan tangan kanan didepan wajah si pria sembari menggerakan jemari lentiknya meminta sesuatu. Si pria menampik tangan Naruto jengkel, mengambil satu buah buku dari troli lalu memberikannya pada Naruto. "Pegang tangganya baik-baik." Mata si pria memandang tak percaya, bocah pirang ini berani memerintah layaknya boss?!

Dengan jahil, si pria menggerakan tangga dipijaki Naruto, mengoyangkannya sedikit demi sedikit mengundang teriakan keras dari lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu. "Jangan bercanda paman!" Kedua tangan Naruto memegang erat sisi tangga, menjaga kesimbangan agar tidak terjatuh oleh getaran yang dibuat si lelaki. Pria tersebut terus menggoyang tangga, tertawa lepas melihat wajah panik Naruto terlihat menggemaskan disela-sela melemparkan tatapan membunuh padanya. "A-Aku serius! Henti-kan ini, paman!"

Daheman pelan dari arah ujung rak menghentikan aksi kejahilan si pria. Wajah pucat yang semula terpantri di wajah Naruto kini berganti menjadi cengiran lebar menatap sosok disebrang sana. "Berkerjalah yang benar, Naruto, Madara!" Pria paruh baya mengenakan kemeja putih berdasi panjang merah biru melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan dua orang pria yang kini saling menyikut lengan satu sama lain.

Naruto tersenyum kemenangan, menggerakan badan kearah berlawanan menghindari kepalan tangan Madara ingin hinggap dikepalanya. Pria dewasa itu mendengus kecil, menduduki anak tangga sembari memilin kain lap basah. "Kau ada masalah bocah? Sudah tiga hari tidak masuk kerja, dan sekarang kau muncul dengan mata bengkak seperti anak perempuan yang baru saja diputuskan pacar." Si pria kembali menatap Naruto merapikan buku-buku dibagian bawah rak. Melonggarkan kembali kacamatanya persis seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa menit lalu. "Kau tidak mungkin melakukan pengakuan dosa karna menenggelamkan katak Jiraiya-sama dipusara ibumu, hingga menangis seperti itu bukan?"

Gemas mendengar penuturan pria yang lebih dewasa darinya itu, Naruto menepuk pundak Madara kesal. Tidak menghiraukan pria itu terlonjak dari tangga hampir menabrak rak buku. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Delik Madara berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Jangan seenaknya membuat pikiran sendiri!" Sapuan halus dari kain lap kering mendarat pada permukaan rak. Dengan telaten Naruto membersihkan ruas-ruas rak yang kosong, dan menyelipkan satu buku baru dari dalam troli. "Ada materi pembelajaran baru, ujian praktek akan diadakan sesaat lagi, jadi aku memutuskan mengambil izin selama tiga hari agar fokus belajar." Ujar Naruto menggiring troli ke rak berikutnya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan? Wajahmu tidak mencerminkan demikian."

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. Menggeleng pelan mengacuhkan Madara menyibukan diri membersihkan rak dibelakang tubuh Naruto. Mata biru Naruto yang semula terpaku memilah-milah buku menghadap kearah depan mendengar bisikan seorang wanita memanggil namanya. "Karin-chan, ada apa?"

Wanita memakai kemeja putih dengan rok hitam memandang ke kiri dan kanan, mengamati situasi dikalau manager toko buku tak berkeliaran melihat kinerja mereka. "Apa kau sibuk?" Naruto menggeleng, membuat wanita tersebut menghembuskan nafas lega sembari mengelus dada. "Kau bisa menolongku?"

"Apa?"

Karin mengatupkan kedua tangan diatas wajah, memohon dengan wajah memelas agar Naruto menaruh iba padanya. "Bisa kau gantikan aku membaca dongeng untuk anak-anak nanti?"

Naruto menyeritkan alis dalam, menyambut permohonan Karin seraya menggumam, "Hah?"

"Kumohon Naruto-chan! Anakku sedang sakit, suami ku baru saja menghubungiku kalau dia demam tinggi. Tolonglah aku, Naruto-chan. Anakku membutuhkan kehadiranku sekarang." Karin mengatupkan telapak tangannya erat, menundukkan kepala memohon dengan lirih.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Madara-san atau yang lainnya saja?" Tolak Naruto halus.

"Bila dia yang membacakan cerita, anak-anak akan kabur sebelum ia memasuki kelas mendongeng!"

"Aku mendengar itu, anak muda." Sahut Madara nyaring dibalik rak buku. Karin terkikik kecil, merasa geli melalui bisikannya yang kecil -nyaris tak terdengar-, Madara masih bisa menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto? Kumohon ayolah. Bantu aku sekali ini saja. Aku berjanji shift malam nanti akan menemanimu berjaga, 3 cup ramen instan, bagaimana? Setuju?" Karin mengacungkan tiga jari tangan, tak melepaskan pandangan memohon tersebut dari Naruto sebelum laki-laki itu menyetujui permintaannya.

Melihat Naruto memangguk pelan, Karin melonjak girang. Mencubit pipi gemil Naruto gemas sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi. "Jika bingung, tanyakan saja pada _si kacamata _subkatagori dongeng kali ini, Naruto-chan~" lambaian tangan Karin pun menghilang dibalik kaca pintu masuk ruang toko.

"Dia menyebut Ebisu si kacamata, padahal dia sendiri tidak sadar juga memakai kacamata." Celetuk Madara disamping Naruto. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu tertawa keras, menutup mulutnya erat menyadari ia jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung toko.

"Apa?" Protes Madara menahan rasa linu disikut kuat oleh Naruto.

"Paman juga memakai kacamata." Dengus Naruto menyenderkan punggung disisi rak buku.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka, bocah. Aku memakai kacamata hanya satu waktu saja, bukan seperti mereka yang menggunakan benda ini setiap saat."

Naruto menggeleng kepala kecil, berjalan menjauhi rak-rak buku diikuti Madara dibelakangnya. "Aku tidak tahu cara mendongeng." Keluh Naruto pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima tawaran Karin?" Madara mendorong troli hingga ke pojok ruang toko. Mensejajarkan troli tersebut dengan deretan troli lainnya.

"Karin-chan selalu baik padaku, lagi pula saat ini dia mengalami kesulitan, tidak mungkin aku menolak permintaannya." Naruto menghela nafas panjang, mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Aku akan dibunuh Jiraiya-sama."

Madara tersenyum kecil. Menepuk pundak Naruto pelan berusaha menghilangkan kegundahan laki-laki muda itu. "Tidak penting kau bisa mendongeng apa tidak, anak-anak kelas mendongeng menyukaimu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memikat mereka."

Mau tak mau Naruto ikut tersenyum, mendapat _support_ positif dari Madara secara tidak terduga membangun semangatnya melangkah keruang kelas mendongeng. Rasa hangat menjalar disanubari Naruto, sungguh ia amat beruntung mendapat teman-teman tak terduga, menganggap dirinya seperti keluarga sendiri. Mau merangkulnya disaat mengalami kesulitan. Relung hati Naruto bergetar, mengapa sosok ayahnya tidak seperti Madara yang notabene orang asing?

"Wanita itu menyerahkan kewajibannya padamu Naruto?"

Naruto mengganguk pelan, membuat lelaki memakai kacamata itu berdecak sebal seraya memungut beberapa buku dongeng dari tumpukan rak. "Subkatagori dongeng kali ini dongeng jepang. Momotaro, Issunboushi, dan Neko to junishi." Ebisu menyerahkan tiga buah buku dongeng pada Naruto, menepuk pundak si pirang memberi semangat. "Relax saja."

"Ahh, ya." Naruto melangkah memasuki kelas mendongeng, dimana berbagai pernah-pernik serta berbagai tempelan dinding bermacam-macam tokoh animasi dongeng-dongeng terkenal menghiasi ruangan. Blok-blok puzzle, jungkat-jangkit kecil berhiaskan warna-warna cerah, playard, safety gate, wonder house, seperangkat permainan basket berserta tiang, double seat swing, dua block perosotan ukuran sedang, semua wahana mainan berbahan dasar fiber glass tersebut nampak memikat hati begitu dipadukan dengan beragam boneka dan cat tembok berwarna cerah. Melihat kedatangan Naruto, anak-anak tersebut lekas meninggalkan mainan-mainan kecil diatas karpet berbulu, mengambil posisi manis menghadap laki-laki berkulit tan. Naruto duduk dikursi bercat merah tepat ditengah panggung kecil, mengambil satu buah topi kerucut ala ulang tahun, memakai _name tag_ terbuat dari karton merah muda di liliti tali warna-warni. Selepas berdehem pelan melonggarkan serak di kerongkongan, Naruto mulai menyapa anak-anak lucu tersebut.

"Si-Siang anak-anak."

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan terbata-bata dari Naruto, anak-anak itu menyambut riang. Bersorak-sorai menyeru Naruto dengan panggilan khas mereka khususkan pada lelaki tersebut, _Kakak mata biru_. Naruto melenguh protes, walau diberi tahu berkali-kali anak-anak itu tetap memanggil Naruto demikian. Yang dilakukan lelaki itu sekarang hanya pasrah, menggaruk surai pirangnya gusar tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar anak-anak itu bisa memanggil namanya.

"H-Hari ini kalian mau mendengar-kan dongeng a-apa?" Naruto hanya mampu mengutuk kebodohannya. Sudah jelas Ebisu telah memilih subkatagori dongeng kali ini adalah dongeng jepang, bila mereka merenggek meminta dongeng lain, Naruto yakin hidupnya akan berakhir ditangan manager toko. "Ba-Bagaimana kalau Momotaro?" Buku bersampul biru cerah diacungkan Naruto setinggi mungkin, mengambil alih perhatian anak-anak sebelum mereka meminta dongeng lain keluar dari subkatagori yang sudah ditetapkan.

Seperti dikatakan Madara, anak-anak begitu menyukai Naruto. Terbukti saat Naruto memutuskan memilih dongeng Momotaro dari 2 dongeng disajikan, anak-anak sangat antusias. Bahkan salah satu diantara mereka menarik tangan Naruto agar secepatnya membacakan dongeng.

"Da-Dahulu kala disuatu desa, kakek dan nenek hidup berdampingan..."

Awalnya Naruto memang membaca dongeng terbata-bata, terdengar nyaris datar-datar saja tak menekankan intonasi dibeberapa kalimat penting hingga dongeng tersebut terkesan biasa, tak memberi kesan 'hidup' sebagai wadah mengembangkan imajinasi anak-anak bagaimana jalan cerita itu terjadi. Namun memasuki pertengahan cerita, kegugupan Naruto berhadapan dengan anak-anak berhasil ia redam, dan sekarang ia jadi menikmati setiap moment dimana ekpresi lucu dari anak-anak tersebut hanya mengarah padanya, memandang ia seorang.

Naruto memutar kedua tangan sebagai aksi pendukung cerita, memperagakan suara tokoh si kakek, nenek, Momotaro dan siluman yang jahat jika terdapat dialog didalamnya hingga tak sedikit dari anak-anak berteriak kencang, terhanyut oleh cerita bagaimana Momotaro dan ketiga pengikutnya mengalahkan siluman jahat yang diceritakan Naruto.

"... Kakek, nenek, dan penduduk desa semua sangat gembira memuji kekuatan dan keberanian Momotaro." Naruto menutup buku dongeng. Menatap anak-anak masih memandang takjub kearah-nya. "Selesai." Anak-anak pun menyerbu Naruto dari penjuru arah, mengambit lengan laki-laki tersebut agar membacakan buku cerita selanjutnya. Naruto tersenyum kecil, beranjak dari kursi lalu duduk diatas karpet berbulu tepat berada ditengah-tengah lingkaran anak-anak perempuan, anak laki-laki bergelanyut manja, menaiki punggung Naruto ingin duduk diatas pundak lelaki tersebut. Sebagian anak-anak pun merapat, berebut hendak duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

"Issunboushi atau Neko to junishi?" Serempak anak-anak itupun berteriak lantang menyebut judul Neko to junishi secara bersama-sama.

Petang telah beranjak, mengarak bersama gumpalan langit gelap melepas sang surya dari peraduan. Naruto melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak kelas mendongeng ketika orang tua mereka menjemput pulang, mendesah lega tugas mendongeng kali ini berakhir lancar tanpa harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya ditangan manager toko. Madara telah pulang begitu pula beberapa karyawan toko lainnya, menyisakan Naruto berserta 8 orang karyawan masih mempertahakan double shift sama sepertinya. Pukul 6 kurang, Naruto bersiap akan menyeduh satu cup ramen instan sebagai pengganjal menu makan malam sembari menunggu kedatangan karyawan shift malam lainnya. Baru akan memasuki ruang loker, seorang pemuda menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Naruto-san, ada yang mencarimu."

Kening Naruto menyerit dalam, seseorang, mencarinya? "Siapa?"

Pandangan Naruto mengikuti arah tuju telunjuk si pemuda, dimana sesosok pria berdiri diantara rak buku. Terlambat. Naruto yang ingin melarikan diri saat menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, kini tak bisa mengelak ketika mata onyx Sasuke telah memperangkap pandangan matanya. Mencoba kabur Naruto pun tidak mampu berbuat, ia tidak ingin diklaim sebagai pengecut seperti perkataan Sasuke kemarin. Bila memang menghindari Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan kebencian lelaki itu, kali ini Naruto mencoba menuruti keinginan Sasuke agar ia terlepas dari semua hal menyangkut laki-laki memiliki surai raven.

"Ada-"

Lengan Naruto terasa sakit namun ringan disaat bersamaan ketika Sasuke menarik kuat tubuhnya melewati rak-rak buku menuju pintu keluar. Naruto berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke, tak terima ditarik secara paksa seperti ini. Jika memang Sasuke ingin berbicara dengannya, lakukan setidaknya dengan cara baik-baik tanpa perlu bersikap begini. "Sasuke!"

Tubuh Naruto terhempas membentur dinding basemant parkir toko. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mendelik tajam, terang-terangan menunjukan raut benci mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto yang merasa pertanyaan Sasuke diluar topik permasalahan keduanya, hendak melangkah kembali memasuki toko. Gigi Sasuke bergemelutuk kuat, emosi karena Naruto mengacuhkannya.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!"

Tubuh Naruto kembali terhempas ditempat yang sama, namun kali ini ia tak bisa lagi bergerak bebas. Sasuke menahan kedua lengannya dengan Naruto bersikeras menghindari tatapan mata onyx Sasuke menyorot penuh amarah. "Aku tahu kau berbohong. Aku tahu, kau menipu dirimu sendiri. Berpura-pura berubah. Mengapa kau lakukan ini, Naruto!" Walaupun hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sewaktu sekolah tak pernah luput dari intrik masing-masing pihak, Naruto sangat mengetahui nada berat suara Sasuke telah mencerminkan bahwa laki-laki itu meredam murka sama seperti saat kejadian pemukulan Izuna dulu.

Jika boleh tertawa, Naruto akan tertawa sekeras mungkin ketika mengartikan dengan jelas pertanyaan Sasuke. Apalagi sekarang? Apalagi yang Sasuke inginkan darinya? Belum puaskah Sasuke melampiaskan dendam terdahulu hingga kini ia mempermainkan Naruto lagi? Menuduh Naruto menipu diri sendiri atas perubahan sikap yang pada kenyataannya memang telah berubah seiring waktu.

"Apa maumu, Sasuke?" Bisik Naruto pelan. Menyerah. Naruto benar-benar menyerah jika kebencian Sasuke selayaknya tidak bisa musnahkan baik hari ini maupun yang akan datang. "Katakan padaku apa maumu agar kau bisa membiarkan hidupku tenang." Ia benar-benar akan melakukan apa pun diinginkan lelaki itu untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

Darah Sasuke terasa naik keubun-ubun. Bukan! Bukan jawaban ini yang ia inginkan. Kenapa Naruto masih tetap mempertahankan semua sandiwara ini setelah ia menilai kebohongan Naruto menurut sudut pandangnya. Jatuh cinta?! Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Shikamaru berkata seperti itu padanya. Sampai kapan pun ia mengikuti Naruto hingga keujung dunia, melihat gerak-gerik penuh kepalsuan dari lelaki itu, Sasuke tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada Naruto! Tidak akan pernah!

Naruto tetap memandang sengit Sasuke, tak memudarkan sedikit pun pandangan tersebut disaat cengkraman semakin menguat. Mata itu... Ya Naruto bisa melihat pancaran kebencian 11 tahun lalu kembali terlihat. Jika memang ia bersikap baik hanya akan dinilai buruk oleh Sasuke, lebih baik Naruto membangkitkan lagi alasan kebencian Sasuke melalui pandangan matanya. Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, menyeringai keji melihat wajah yang paling ia benci didiri Naruto muncul. Lelaki berkulit coklat itu menghempaskan tangan Sasuke kasar ketika cengkraman mulai merenggang.

"Aku sudah menduga, kau tidak akan pernah berubah." Kepala Sasuk tertunduk dalam. Tak menampilkan lagi manik sekelam malam diantara helaian poni menutupi pandangan mata Naruto. Naruto mengalihkan wajah kearah berlawanan, hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kawasan basemant parkir sebelum tarikan kuat dari belakang menghentikan pergerakannya.

Mata sapphire Naruto membelalak, berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang memerangkap tubuhnya hingga tak bisa bergerak. Bukan karena dekapan Sasuke Naruto menolak, bukan pula ketika tangan Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya begitu erat Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari belenggu tangan tersebut. Sesuatu yang hangat, terus menyesap bibirnya lah membuat perasaan Naruto terasa terhantam badai, tak mampu berpikir selain menguatkan dugaan bahwa Sasuke memang berniat mempermainkan dirinya sebagai ajang pembalasan dendam.

Pukulan telak dipipi Sasuke, Naruto layangkan. Melepas kuncian bibir diantara keduanya hingga tubuh Sasuke oleng, mundur kebelakang menabrak badan mobil terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Genggaman tangan Naruto menguat, menimbulkan buku-buku putih menjalar dipunggung tangan.

"Mengapa kau mengelak semua yang telah ada Sasuke?" Mata biru Naruto memerangkap pandangan Sasuke dalam sorot mata sendu. "Apakah..." Bergetar, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Naruto bergetar hebat seperti menahan luapan emosi. "Apakah kau benar-benar membenciku hingga mempermainkan ku seperti ini?" Mata onyx Sasuke membelalak lebar, tak mampu berbicara menatap mata biru jernih Naruto memudarkan kilauan indah tertutupi kaca-kaca emosi jiwa. Rapuh, pertama kali di sepanjang hidupnya, Sasuke melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sisi lemah seorang Namikaze Naruto. Dimana ia tak bisa berkutik meski sekedar mempertahankan keberadaaan Naruto menjauh dari basemant toko. Dihadapan Sasuke, Naruto menangis mengiringi laju langkah kaki meninggalkan ia dalam kesendirian.

.

Shikamaru menggeleng kepala berkali-kali, kehabisan kata-kata melarang sang sahabat agar berhenti menegak minuman keras setelah menghabiskan lebih dari tiga botol. Dulu Shikamaru amat ingat, sewaktu merayakan keberhasilannya mendapatkan perkerjaan ditempat sekarang, ia mentraktir Sasuke sebotol sake disalah satu kedai shusi tak jauh dari stasiun. Jangankan untuk minum, memegang cawan sake pun tidak. Melihat kondisi jauh berbeda, Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, miris meratapi tingkah Sasuke serasa diluar kendali.

"Hentikan Sasuke, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak."

Shikamaru tahu sekeras apapun ia melarang Sasuke, bukan berhenti lelaki itu malah semakin menenggelamkan dirinya. Shikamaru tidak keberatan Sasuke datang ke bar langganannya setiap malam selepas pulang kerja, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan rokok dan beberapa gelas beer. Namun beberapa waktu terakhir, Sasuke semakin lepas kontrol, menegak bergelas-gelas beer tanpa henti seolah-olah minuman tersebut adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melampiaskan kekalautan hati. Sudah hampir tiga minggu, dan Shikamaru tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menyengsarakan tubuhnya lebih dari ini.

"Sasuke!" Shikamaru menarik kembali gelas ditangan Sasuke. Mengundang delikan tajam dari Sasuke tanda tak terima. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini, teman." Setelah berhari-hari menyimpan segala pertanyaan bergumul dalam pikiran, Shikamaru rasa inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mendapat jawaban mengapa Sasuke bertindak gila begini.

Sasuke menumpu kepala menggunakan tangan kanan diatas meja, membiarkan kepulan asap keluar dari hidung setelah menghisap penuh benda berbahan dasar tembakau itu. "Aku menciumnya."

Shikamaru tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Pria berkuncir nanas itu meminum whisky yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari tangan Sasuke, "Jangan bilang kau menciumnya hanya karena ingin memastikan reaksi Naruto apakah benar dia telah berubah atau tidak." Tungkas Shikamaru memijat pelipisnya erat.

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata sebagai jawaban melainkan menghisap rokok ditangan kemudian menghembuskan secara perlahan. Shikmaru meletakan botol whisky dimeja, membiarkan lelaki surai raven tersebut menegaknya hingga tersisa 1/4 mili saja. "Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke mengetuk abu rokok diasbak, "Dia... Menangis." Asap kembali menyeruak. Memenuhi ruangan tempat Shikamaru duduk diantara keremangan cahaya.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan berusaha menghibur. Meski tindakan Sasuke tidak bisa ia benarkan, Shikamaru sedikit merasa simpati melihat betapa kacaunya penampilan Sasuke. Walau tidak dijelaskan secara gamlang, Shikamaru mengerti Sasuke kini sedang meratapi penyesalannya.

"Mungkin kau benar..." Sasuke tertawa hambar, meraih botol whisky yang baru lalu meminumnya hingga setengah. "Aku... Benar-benar terjerat-" Menghisap habis rokoknya menyisakan putung yang kemudian ia jejalkan ke dalam asbak. "-oleh _lelaki_ itu."

"Tidak patut menilai salah jika kau jatuh cinta pada laki-laki, Sasuke." Ujar Shikamaru bijak seraya menyodorkan kotak rokok diatas meja. "Karena nyata-nya, perasaan _itu _murni_. _Tidak datang diundang dusta, tidak pula hadir oleh kejujuran semata." Mengisyaratkan laki-laki itu melepas beban dipundak dengan menyalurkannya lewat benda tersebut.

"Mudah mengatakan hal itu saat kau tidak mengalami hal ini." Sasuke terlihat enggan menyambur rokok Shikamaru. Tidak juga menegak cairan kecoklatan dari botol diatas meja seperti beberapa saat lalu. "Membenci seseorang yang terus bermain dalam isi pikiranmu, tidak bisa membuat mu jernih walau hanya sesaat saja. Ketika kau menemukan semua jawaban itu, ternyata kau jatuh cinta kepadanya. Yang harus kau terima, kau terjerat oleh seseorang tak semestinya untuk kau bagi perasaan itu. Mana yang lebih membunuh ku selain hal itu, Shikamaru?" Tangan kanan Sasuke tergerak, mengusap surai raven-nya kasar. Menyerah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Semuanya... Semua yang ada pada Naruto kini membunuhku." Kepala Sasuke terbaring diatas meja, menumpu pelipis-nya menggunakan lengan tangan kanan.

"Kau sendiri telah menghidupkan api diatas bara yang padam. Terlambat untuk menyesali semuanya, Sasuke." Shikamaru mengetuk abu rokok diasbak, menimbang api yang tersulut di pangkal rokok selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membiarkan rokok tersebut diatas asbak. "Tak banyak yang bisa ku katakan untukmu sebagai penyelesaian, namun satu pesanku harus kau ingat. Disaat hari _itu_ tiba, ku harap tidak ada yang tersakiti baik itu kau maupun Naruto."

Shikamaru menarik lengan kemeja, menilik jam tertera dipergelangan tangan. "Sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam, kita harus pulang."

Sasuke menyeringai mengejek. "Kau seperti bocah smp yang takut pulang larut, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru berdecak sebal, tidak ingin menimpali ejekan Sasuke. Sedikit menyesal didalam hati mengapa ia merasa iba pada Sasuke jika disaat dalam keadaan mabuk berat seperti ini, ia masih sempat-sempatnya berkomentar pedas. "Kau tidak mungkin lupa kita harus menghadiri rapat, Sasuke." Ingat Shikamaru.

"Dan kau juga tidak mungkin lupa aku bukan bagian perserta rapat pembahasan produksi, Nara-"

Shikamaru menahan lengan kanan Sasuke, mencegah laki-laki itu membentur kursi menyadari gerak jalan Sasuke tidak fokus. Tak tentu arah yang dapat diterka Shikamaru, efek dari banyaknya minuman keras diteguk Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk, melambaikan tangan kanan sebagai tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Shikamaru yang terlihat tak puas mendengar jawaban Sasuke, lekas memapah tubuh Sasuke sebelum menabrak meja tamu. "Kau tidak mungkin mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan seperti ini Sasuke, biar aku yang bawa."

Sasuke menghentakkan tangan Shikamaru, menolak bantuan laki-laki marga Nara. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke terus melangkah keluar dari bar menghiraukan panggilan Shikamaru yang gigih ingin mengantarnya pulang.

Diantara hiruk pihuk keramaian kota Tokyo, Sasuke berjalan seorang diri mengacuhkan mobil miliknya terparkir dibadan jalan. Penghujung musim gugur, hawa dingin merebak merasuk kulit walau terlapisi mantel tebal tak lantas membuat Sasuke gentar menyusuri trotoar. Pria bersurai kelam tersebut terus melangkahkan kaki, berjalan sempoyongan menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki. Seakan menulikan telinga, Sasuke tetap berjalan menghiraukan segala umpatan-umpatan pedas orang-orang yang ia tabrak memprotes tindakannya. Satu tujuan Sasuke saat ini. Selepas pulang dari bar, tepat perempatan jalan pertokoan terbesar Shinjuku, Sasuke menyembunyikan diri dari balik dinding gang. Memandang satu objek dari depan toko buku sedang menutup pintu kaca.

Ketika sosok tersebut beranjak berdiri setelah mengunci gembok pintu kaca, Sasuke terus berdiam diri melihat laki-laki itu telah melangkahkan kaki menuruni anak tangga dan membaur bersama pejalan kaki lainnya, merasa sudah cukup jauh Sasuke mulai berjalan mengikuti lelaki bersurai pirang menembus dinginnya malam. Menaiki bis malam menempuh perjalanan 15 menit, dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki dari pemberhentian halte bis menuju komplek apartemen berjarak 2 kilo meter saja. Sasuke tahu, sangat tahu apa saja yang akan dilakukan Naruto bila pulang dari tempat ia berkerja. Menaiki bis jurusan apa, berapa jauh perjalanan Naruto, kapan waktu Naruto kuliah maupun berkerja, dan disetiap akhir pekan Sasuke tahu, Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke taman tidak jauh dari kawasan apartemennya hanya untuk ikut bermain bersama anak-anak disana. Sasuke berhenti berjalan, tersirat jelas kelegaan diwajahnya menatap sosok Naruto telah menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen. Begitu akan membalikan tubuh menjauhi komplek apartemen.

"Sasuke..."

Bola mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak lebar, tidak bisa menggerakan tubuh mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

.

Naruto tahu Sasuke selalu mengikutinya setiap pulang, baik saat berkerja maupun kuliah. Naruto mengerti pula alasan Sasuke mengikutinya pasti karena ingin menyelidiki perubahan sikap yang begitu signifikan dari masa sekolah dulu hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan Naruto juga mengerti, sangat mengerti tidak selayaknya ia mempersilahkan orang itu masuk ke apartemennya.

Entah apa yang Naruto pikirkan, ia pun tidak tahu. Saat melihat Sasuke menjauh dari kawasan apartemen, Naruto masih tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menyusul Sasuke. Disinilah ia sekarang, di dapur membuatkan satu cangkir kopi pahit untuk laki-laki yang kini mendudukan diri diatas kursi meja makan.

Sesaat gerakan Naruto terus mengaduk kopi didalam cangkir sesekali terhenti mendengar derit kursi dan langkah kaki mendekat. Berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke, Naruto mengaduk kopi kembali ditengah kebisuan melanda, menikmati setiap putaran cairan hitam pekat kental itu dalam pandangan menerawang. Mata biru sejernih samudra membulat sempurna merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya dari arah belakang. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Sasuke merapat, menyentuh punggung Naruto masuk ke dalam pelukan disaat Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangan yang menggengam erat tangan Naruto, membawa kedua tangan mereka ke atas perut laki-laki bertahtakan mata sebiru langit tersebut.

Naruto tak kuasa memejamkan kedua mata, mendapat sentuhan halus dari hidung Sasuke kini mengecup surai pirangnya. "Naruto..."

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu bungkam, memejamkan mata erat mensugesti pikirannya bahwa semua tindakan Sasuke adalah efek alkohol ditegak olehnya. Yaa, Sasuke mabuk saat ini, dan Naruto menyakini hal ini. Lelaki itu membencinya... Ia tidak akan melakukan hal ini bila tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol.

"Aku... Menyukaimu..."

Rengkuhan tubuh Sasuke semakin menguat, seiring kecupan demi kecupan Sasuke daratkan di pipi dan rambut Naruto. Mata Naruto terpejam erat bukan karena ia menerima perlakukan tersebut, melainkan ia mengelak, mengelak dari kenyataan dipaparkan oleh pria yang membencinya. Sentuhan pelan didagu membuat kedua mata Naruto terbuka. Pelukan Sasuke semakin menguat, tiada lagi yang bisa Naruto lihat selain manik sekelam malam, dan sentuhan hangat dari bibir Sasuke yang kini bermain liar diatas bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Kau berkerja disini bukan untuk melamun, bocah."

Naruto terperanjat, merasakan tepukan kuat dari bahu membuyarkan lamunan yang terus berkelana dipikiran perihal kejadian semalam, dimana Sasuke memeluknya, menciumnya. Naruto tertawa masam, bagaimana setelah menciumi-nya dengan penuh nafsu, Sasuke melenggang pergi keluar dari apartemen tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun sebagai salam perpisahan. Bukan Naruto berharap laki-laki itu akan beramah tamah padanya, hanya saja ia butuh jawaban mengapa Sasuke menciumnya. _'Sadarlah, Naruto. Sasuke mabuk semalam!'_

Naruto menggeleng kepala pelan, beranjak dari meja kecil kaki rak buku mengambil lap basah dari dalam troli. Madara menghembuskan nafas pelan, tidak tahu apa lagi yang disembunyikan Naruto hingga bersikap aneh begini. Madara memang menanggap Naruto lebih seperti keluarga, sebagai sosok putra yang begitu ia rindukan pasca perceraiannya dulu. Dimana hak asuh anak jatuh ditangan sang mantan istri. Bocah pirang itu selalu berkeluh kesah padanya bila permasalahan datang mendera. Mendapati sikap diam Naruto, tentu mau tak mau pikiran Madara ikut tersita mengingat Naruto bukanlah tipe orang suka yang berdiam diri.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa sikapmu akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali?" Ujar Madara pelan, menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto guna mengingatkan bahwa ia bukanlah orang asing yang tidak bisa diajak bicara.

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Naruto, menyiratkan bahwa ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Madara mendengus. Tentu jawaban Naruto tidak serta merta bisa ia terima begitu saja. "Jika ada masalah, ceritakan padaku. Aku memang tidak cukup membantu mengatasi permasalahan anak muda zaman sekarang, sebab aku pun mengalami kegagalan demikian." Aku Madara jujur. "Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa paman."

"Aku bukan orang bodoh, Naruto." Madara berdecak pelan, merapikan buku-buku komik terjatuh dibawah lantai akibat ditarik paksa oleh remaja SMP pengunjung toko buku. "Kau berbohong pun percuma, aku telah mengenalmu hampir sepanjang satu tahun terakhir. Ceritakan lah padaku, Naruto." Sorot mata Madara berubah serius, sedikit mengingatkan Naruto akan sosok sang ayah yang dulu masih mengingatnya sebagai putranya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, paman. Atas perhatianmu padaku." Ungkap Naruto tulus. Membuat Madara mendengus geli, meski telah berumur 28 tahun. Naruto masih lah tetap bocah nakal bagi pria paruh baya itu.

Madara mengacak surai Naruto kuat, tersenyum hangat mendapati mata Naruto berkaca menahan haru. "Baiklah, tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Tetapi harus kau ingat, jika telah siap menumpahkan segalanya, hubungi aku." Pria bersurai raven panjang tersebut memasukan kedua tangan disaku. Mengelitik pikirannya sedikit untuk menjahili laki-laki muda disebelahnya. "Toko kue diujung jalan sepertinya tempat yang menarik untuk bertukar cerita."

Naruto memalingkan wajah kekiri, jengkel mengetahui maksud terselubung Madara. "Kenapa harus toko kue!"

Laki-laki paruh baya itu terkikik jahil, "Ayolah, bocah. Selama berkerja disini, kau belum pernah mentraktir ku satu kali pun." Bujuk Madara mengekori Naruto membersihkan permukaan buku menggunakan kemoceng. Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan Madara. Terus menyibukan diri bersama buku-buku yang ingin dibersihkannya. Walau di mulut Naruto tidak mengiyakan permintaan Madara, tetapi batin kecilnya berjanji akan membelikan laki-laki itu satu loyang cake sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah mau menjadi sosok ayah pengganti bagi Naruto.

"Naruto-chan~!"

Senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto ketika wanita berambut merah menghampirinya. "Apa kau sibuk?"

"Apa anakmu sakit lagi, Karin?" Sebut Madara di balik punggung Naruto.

Wanita itu berdecak kesal. "Madara-san!" Naruto menyikut lengan Madara begitu melihat wajah kesal Karin yang disambut kekehan berat suara Madara. "Naruto, anak-anak ingin kau yang mendongengkan cerita untuk mereka."

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Naruto keras.

"Ayolah Naruto-chan~, mereka tidak mau aku dongengkan cerita." Bujuk Karin mengamit lengan Naruto menuju kelas mendongeng. "Lagi pula aku belum pernah mendengarmu mendongeng secara langsung. Ayolah sekali ini saja bantu aku lagi." Karin menarik tangan Naruto segenap yang ia bisa saat laki-laki terus menolak, berjuang seorang diri untuk tetap diam ditempat menahan tarikan tangan Karin.

Daheman keras dari arah depan menghentikan aksi Karin yang gigih menarik lengan Naruto. Mendapat delikan tajam dari manager toko, Karin meraih lengan Naruto kembali. "Anak-anak kelas mendongeng ingin Naruto mendongengkan cerita untuk mereka." Dan ucapkan Karin tak pelak mengharuskan Naruto mendongengkan cerita untuk anak-anak kali ini. Belum sampai diambang pintu kelas mendongeng, Ebisu menggelengkan kepala pelan. Membuat Naruto terlampau kaget, bersikeras untuk tidak melempar boneka beruang ukuran mini kearah Karin begitu menyadari anak-anak kelas mendongeng tidak meminta ia untuk mendongeng. Sedangkan wanita itu, tertawa keras bersama Madara diluar ruang mendongeng melihat Naruto terbata-bata memulai narasi sebagai pembuka.

Naruto sangat menyukai ketika pandangan anak-anak tertuju padanya, wajah polos beragam ekpresi disaat ia menekankan beberapa kalimat penting, tak lupa ditambah suara dan gerakan-gerakan kecil guna memerankan tokoh dalam dongeng. Disaat menyapu seluruh pandangan pada anak-anak kelas mendongeng, Naruto tahu sosok Sasuke mengamati dirinya dari balik jendela kaca kelas.

Selepas mengiring kepulangan anak-anak kelas mendongeng dijemput orang tua masing-masing dengan diiringi lambaian tangan, Naruto menyusupkan kedua tangan kedalam saku mantel, bersiap melangkah keluar dari toko buku. Pandangan Naruto yang semula melihat hilir mudik keramaian distrik Shinjuku, terpaku saat matanya tertuju pada sosok Sasuke bersadar pada badan mobil terpakir disisi jalan. Menyadari diamati oleh seseorang, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mata, beranjak berdiri mengetahui sosok tersebut adalah Naruto.

Naruto berusaha bersikap relax, berjalan menuruni tangga menuju trotoar jalan. "Naruto."

Selalu. Bila Sasuke manggil namanya, seteguh apa pun pendirian Naruto ingin mengabaikan sosok Sasuke. Ia tetap tak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak berhenti melangkah. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

Sama seperti saat perjalanan dari Kinshi menuju Tokyo, Naruto tak mampu berbicara sekedar mencairkan kesunyian melanda mereka berdua. Sesekali sahutan klason mobil menyeru, meramaikan hiruk pikuk keramaian kota dimana deretan antrian mobil memenuhi badan jalan. "Sudah makan?"

Sedikit rasa kaget mengerayangi hati Naruto mendengar suara berat Sasuke menyapa gendang telinga. Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, mengerti tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke pun, sudut mata Sasuke yang terus tertuju kearahnya melihat anggukan kepala Naruto. "Kita akan-"

"Tidak." Potong Naruto cepat. "Aku hanya ingin pulang." Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke kaca mobil, merasa sedikit sungkan karena telah menolak ajakan Sasuke sebelum pria itu menuntaskan perkataannya.

Naruto sangat mengerti, Sasuke sangat marah sekarang. Terlihat dari kecepatan yang ia pacu disaat lampu merah telah berganti menjadi hijau, mobil Sasuke melesat meninggalkan mobil-mobil antrian lainnya. Berselang beberapa menit, mobil Sasuke pun berhenti di kawasan pekarangan apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal. Naruto tetap berdiam diri, terlihat tak berniat keluar dari mobil meski telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Bukan, Naruto bukannya tiada niat untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya. Namun ia merasa harus meluruskan permasalahan diantara ia dan Sasuke. Jujur Naruto saat ini merasa lelah, terbebani oleh perilaku Sasuke yang terus mengusik ketenangan hidupnya.

"Sasu-" Naruto tidak mampu menyudahi panggilannya ketika Sasuke membuka safe belt, dan bergerak cepat menuju kearah Naruto.

Satu kecupan lembut, Sasuke daratkan dibibir Naruto selama sesaat. Tetapi hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama, melihat Naruto tak beraksi banyak atas ciuman itu, Sasuke lantas menciumi Naruto lagi. Melumat pelan bibir Naruto, membuat laki-laki berkulit coklat mencengkram mantel dikenakan Sasuke, ingin menolak namun tiada kuasa untuk melepaskan. Entah apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada bibirnya, Naruto pun tidak mampu berkata untuk menjelaskan perasaan meluap yang ia rasakan ketika bibir Sasuke menghisap kuat bibirnya.

Tubuh Naruto merosot disandaran kursi, tidak mengerti kenapa lidah Sasuke yang membelai permukaan bibirnya terasa menyerap seluruh energi milikinya melalui sentuhan-sentuhan lembut. Naruto tidak mampu bergerak, bahkan menahan berat tubuhnya ia tak kuasa begitu lidah Sasuke memasuki rongga mulutnya, mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian dalam, membelai pelan lidahnya, menyentuh deretan-deretan gigi sebelum akhirnya menghisap lidah Naruto kuat yang tidak ia ketahui kapan lidahnya berpindah kedalam mulut Sasuke.

Cairan basah mengaliri dagu Naruto, memang tidak telihat tetapi Naruto bisa menerka bahwa cairan itu adalah saliva keduanya yang bercampur menjadi satu keluar dari sudut bibir Naruto. Cengkraman tangan Naruto berada di mantel Sasuke menguat, mendorong kasar dada Sasuke hingga tautan dibibir mereka terlepas begitu juga dengan tangan Sasuke yang menyelinap masuk kedalam mantel Naruto. Nafas Naruto memburu, menyorot dengan pandangan sayu mantel dikenakan Sasuke tak lagi tersemat dibadan yang kini tergantikan dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu disertai dua kancing bagian atas terbuka, memperlihatkan dada bidang Sasuke terekspos jelas.

Naruto menutup bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan, bergegas keluar dari mobil berlari menaiki tangga kayu menuju apartemen miliknya dilantai 2. Sasuke mengumpat keras, ikut keluar dari dalam mobil sembari mengancingkan kembali kemeja yang ia kenakan berlari mengejar Naruto. Niat hati ingin menutup pintu apartemen, apa daya tubuh Naruto mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang menahan pintu apartemen yang dihentak kuat oleh Sasuke. Naruto terus berjalan mundur, menghindari Sasuke yang kini melangkah maju kearahnya. Disaat akan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar, lengan Naruto ditarik Sasuke erat. Melingkarkan kedua tangan membelenggu tubuh Naruto masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto."

Sebut Sasuke lantang, tidak mengindahkan pukulan demi pukulan Naruto layangkan dipunggung Sasuke meronta meminta dilepaskan. "Sangat, menyukaimu." Lanjut Sasuke pelan, berbisik tepat ditelinga Naruto ingin menyampaikan perasaan sesungguhnya bahwa ia memang menyukai laki-laki itu. Pukulan Naruto melemah, semakin melemah hingga berhenti total merasakan kuatnya pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melonggarkan dekapan tubuhnya, membingkai wajah Naruto menggunakan kedua tangan. "Berhenti mempermainkanku, Sasuke." Lirih Naruto pelan, mengalihkan tatapan mata tanpa melihat pandangan Sasuke yang kini menatap dirinya seorang. "Kau membenciku, itu yang aku tahu."

Sasuke membawa wajah Naruto mendekat, melumat bibir Naruto pelan kemudian melepaskannya. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mencium seseorang atas dasar kebencian, Naruto." Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto erat, menyesap wangi citrus menguar dari perpotongan leher laki-laki bermata biru tersebut.

Naruto tahu semua ini salah. Dimana ia membiarkan Sasuke terus memeluk tubuhnya, menciumi dirinya dibeberapa bagian yang tidak seharusnya ia bagi, terlebih kepada Sasuke, seorang laki-laki sama seperti dirinya. Membalas setiap kecupan Sasuke didalam mulutnya, beradu lidah satu sama lain hingga ia terperdaya disaat Sasuke menginvansi seluruh inci bagian rongga mulut. Terlebih salah lagi, jika ia merelakan balutan mantel yang ia kenakan ditanggalkan Sasuke jatuh diatas lantai. Salah memang, namun Naruto tidak bisa. Tidak bisa menghentikan perbuatan Sasuke yang menggugah sesuatu didalam dirinya.

Sasuke terus mengigiti kecil bibir Naruto, mengangkat tinggi kaki kanan Naruto mempermudahkan ia menabrakan bagian tengah daerah selangkangan-nya kearah celana Naruto, mengundang leguhan panjang teralun lembut dibibir. Bila Sasuke tidak menahan tubuh Naruto, laki-laki bersurai pirang itu yakin, tubuhnya akan merosot jatuh diatas lantai tidak kuat menahan hentakan pinggul Sasuke. Sakit, rasa sakit amat terasa di bagian penis ketika Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya menghentakkan miliknya. Kejantanan Naruto sudah setengah ereksi hanya dicumbu Sasuke dibibir saja, dan bila digempur sedemikan rupa oleh Sasuke, rasa sakit pada bagian kepala penis terlabut celana jeans terasa semakin menyakitkan tetapi nikmat disaat bersamaan. Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto, meraup bibir laki-laki itu kalap dalam hisapan kuat seakan-akan ingin menelannya. Satu tangan kanan tak lagi menahan kaki Naruto, bergerak pelan, menyusuri kaos biru tua dikenakan Naruto dengan pijatan-pijatan lembut. Bermain nakal disaat jemari Sasuke menekan sesuatu yang mengeras dari balik kaos.

Naruto berusaha meredam rintihannya, terus memejamkan kedua mata erat ketika jari-jari Sasuke menarik pelan nipple dada kanan. Sasuke menggeram lapar, mencium mesra telinga Naruto sebelum akhirnya mengulum cuping telinga. Naruto menggengam tangan Sasuke erat, bermaksud melarang tangan tersebut bermain di dada, yang dibalas Sasuke menggigiti rahang bawah Naruto, membuat pria itu tak berdaya menghentak tangan Sasuke.

'BRUK!'

Tubuh Naruto terhempas lembut, jatuh diatas ranjang tidur dengan Sasuke menindihnya. Mata Naruto semula enggan terbuka, perlahan memperlihatkan pesona lautan sebiru samudra. Menatap Sasuke yang memanggil namanya dalam rintihan kecil. Kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto dibelenggu oleh Sasuke diatas kasur, tidak membiarkan laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja menolak semua perasaan yang ia miliki. Kedua mata Naruto terus terjaga, membalas tatapan Sasuke seiring lumatan demi lumatan bibir keduanya menyatu satu sama lain. Saling mengamit, menghisap, bahkan Naruto yang kini tertutupi kabut nafsu membuka mulutnya lebar begitu lidah Sasuke kembali mendominasi rongga mulut Naruto. Tangan Sasuke menuntun kedua tangan Naruto melingkar dilehernya, ingin mencium Naruto leluasa, lebih dalam tanpa harus memaksa laki-laki itu. Tangan kanan Sasuke turun, mengusap lembut leher Naruto sesaat kemudian turun kembali disekitar dada kanan. Seperti pertama saat menyentuhnya, Sasuke hanya memberikan beberapa tekanan kecil diatas nipple. Menekan-nekan secara perlahan, lalu mencubitnya, melepaskan selama kurun waktu beberapa detik, kemudian mencubit lagi, melepaskan lagi, terus begitu secara berulang-ulang. Saliva dari sudut bibir Naruto keluar, menetes perlahan mengaliri dagu ketika Sasuke melepaskan cumbuannya. Nafas Naruto semakin memburu, bergerak tak beraturan terdorong oleh birahi. Sasuke menggerakan pinggul sedikit demi sedikit, bergerak konstan menabrak kejantanan Naruto masih tertutupi celana jeans. Naruto memejamkan mata erat, rasa dingin terasa dibagian perut hingga mencapai leher saat Sasuke menarik kaos yang ia kenakan.

Naruto tak berkata, tak juga bergerak sekedar untuk menolak perlakuan Sasuke. Ia hanya terdiam, mengigit bibir bagian bawah erat meredam desahan merasakan bibir Sasuke mengecap nipple dada dengan sebelah tangan intens memilin dada kiri. Seusai menghisap nipple, Sasuke mengigiti kecil benda kemerahan tersebut, mengecup mesra, kemudian menghisapnya pelan, serta sesekali meremas dada Naruto, mengambil sedikit bagian dari daging dada hingga nipple terlihat maju kedepan, mempermudahkan Sasuke mengemut nipple tersebut masuk secara menyeluruh kedalam mulut Sasuke. Sekeras apapun Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mendesah, lenguhan kecil disertai rintihan meluncur juga di bibir. Naruto memang tidak berniat menambah gairah atau pun libido Sasuke agar terus menjamah tubuhnya. Tidak ia keluarkan malah suara itu keluar dengan sendirinya.

Bengkak, Sasuke mengerti ia sangat keterlaluan hingga nipple Naruto telah membekak akibat lumatan yang ia berikan. Namun ia tidak bisa berhenti, bahkan Sasuke yakini ia tidak mampu menghentikan semuanya. Ia tahu perbuatannya ini tak lebih seperti seorang laki-laki bejat. Membenci Naruto hanya karena permasalahan masa lalu, terus mengklaim laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah berubah sehingga ia sendiri terjebak dengan kebencian itu, menyakiti laki-laki itu dengan kata-kata tak pantas, dan sekarang apa yang ia lakukan. Meniduri Naruto yang juga tidak memiliki perasaan sama seperti dimilikinya?

Sasuke menyerang bibir Naruto lagi, tidak memperdulikan nalar yang mengharuskan ia menghentikan kegiatan ini. Terlambat, seperti kata Shikamaru bilang terlambat untuk menyesali semuanya. Biarlah Naruto membenci Sasuke karena memang ia pantas dibenci. Tetapi untuk menghentikan perasaan direlung hati yang telah terjerat oleh sosok Naruto, Sasuke akan tidak bisa merelakan hal itu.

Sasuke membuka kemeja telah basah oleh keringat dalam satu kali tarikan, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja disaat gairah membubung tinggi tidak mampu ia kontrol. Wajah Naruto teralih kearah berlawanan, tak berniat melihat Sasuke kini menggebu-gebu melepaskan pengait ikat pinggang. "Kau boleh membenciku." Suara berat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, menatap mata Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan tangan terbalut kulit pucat menurunkan resleting celana. "Karena memperlakukan mu seperti ini." Kedua tangan Sasuke, ia letakan disisi kepala Naruto, merendahkan punggungnya sedikit membalas tatapan Naruto dalam jarak dekat. "Tetapi harus kau tahu... Aku tidak akan bisa meniduri seseorang bila tidak mempunyai perasaan kuat pada orang itu."

"A-ku..." Suara serak Naruto menggelora didalam kamar yang sepi. Tanpa disinari cahaya lampu ketika matahari telah kembali menuju singgana menggantikan malam beranjak menggelap, hanya jendela kaca tidak tertutupi gorden menjadi penerang dikala bulan memunculkan diri dari peraduan. "Belum bisa memahami semua ini."

Sasuke menyentuh rahang bawah Naruto, mengusap pelan bagian tersebut tak memudarkan pandangan hangat terpancar dari mata onyx-nya. "Cukup resapi apa yang kurasakan, Naruto..." Yakin Sasuke.

"Dengan melakukan hal ini?" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada marah dan kecewa jika harus seperti ini ia berakhir. Ditiduri oleh laki-laki yang ia sendiri seorang laki-laki, teman semasa sekolah masih menggobarkan dendam masa lalu yang Naruto yakini masih bersarang direlung hati.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto, berharap dengan genggaman tangannya, Naruto bisa merasakan perasaan ia miliki hanya untuk Naruto. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatku melakukan semua ini. _Hal_ yang tidak akan pernah bisa ku berikan pada orang lain selain dirimu." Naruto tidak bisa mengelak saat Sasuke semakin mempendek jarak diantara mereka, mempertemukan kembali perasaan hangat dari bibir Sasuke mengecup mesra bibir Naruto.

Haruskah ia kembali mengalah dihadapan orang yang _sama_ seperti sebelas tahun lalu?

Tangan Naruto bergerak, memeluk leher Naruto ketika Sasuke membuka bibirnya menggunakan lidah. Bergulat lagi berbagi saliva dengan tangan Sasuke turun melewati leher, bermain sesaat dikedua dada Naruto, kemudian berhenti tepat di celana jeans. Selepas membuka kancing pengait jeans, menurunkan resleting, serta meremas kejantanan Naruto masih tertutupi underware. Kedua Jemari tangan Sasuke melingkar dibelakang pinggul Naruto, meraih kerah celana jeans lalu menarik perlahan berniat ingin melepaskan. Naruto mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi, mempermudahkan Sasuke melepaskan celana tersebut menyisakan underware saja.

Masih mencium Naruto, Sasuke menyusupkan tangan ke dalam underware Naruto, menggenggam erat kejantanan laki-laki itu, meremasnya, lalu menggerakan maju mundur seirama dengan pergerakan pinggul Sasuke mendempet milik Naruto. Sasuke menurunkan sedikit underware yang ia kenakan dibagian bawah, mengeluarkan penis-nya kearah penis Naruto masih tertutupi underware, kemudian menggerakan pinggul-nya kembali membentur penis Naruto.

Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke erat, meredam rasa linu dan nikmat dari kejantanannya yang terus ditabrak oleh penis Sasuke. Hisapan Sasuke pada bibir Naruto terlepas, membiarkan laki-laki itu menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya seraya bermaksud mendengar desahan suara Naruto. Naruto tidak memperdulikan lagi nada-nada nakal keluar dari bibirnya selain memikirkan pergerakan Sasuke menghentak kuat penis miliknya. Underware dikenakan Naruto sudah basah oleh cairan precum, batang penis Naruto pun telah ereksi, beberapa hentakan terakhir Naruto yakin sesuatu yang tertahan di kepala kejantanan-nya akan menyeruak keluar.

Pandangan Naruto mengabur, tertutupi kabut kenikmatan begitu cairan sperma keluar, membasahi seluruh permukaan underware. Kepala Naruto melesak kedalam bantal dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, meresapi sisa-sisa sperma menyebur keluar dari kepala penis. Nafas laki-laki berkulit coklat memburu, lemas kehilangan banyak energi yang terserap pasca mengeluarkan benih oleh hentakan pinggul Sasuke. Melihat permukaan underware telah basah oleh sperma, Sasuke lekas menarik underware Naruto, memperlihatkan kepala penis laki-laki dibawahnya berwarna kemerahan disertai sisa-sisa sperma mengalir keluar. Setelah melumuri ketiga jari menggunakan sisa sperma, Sasuke meremas pelan bongkahan kenyal milik Naruto. Menempatkan pinggul Naruto diatas pahanya dan mulai memasukan satu jari telunjuk kedalam lubang anus Naruto.

Aneh, tidak nyaman, sedikit sakit. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat jari telunjuk Sasuke keluar masuk bergerak liar. Sedikit terbiasa dengan keberadaan jari telunjuk Sasuke, jari tengah pun menyusul masuk, menyiratkan rasa sakit dan rintihan pelan dari bibir Naruto ketika kedua jari Sasuke bergerak kekiri dan kanan melebarkan akses masuk menggunakan gerakan menggunting. Saat jari ketiga masuk, Naruto merintih keras meruntuhkan pertahanan yang ia bangun guna menahan rasa perih oleh kedua jari Sasuke. Melihat wajah kesakitan Naruto, Sasuke segera membungkukan badan, mengecup bibir Naruto dengan tangan kiri meremas penis laki-laki itu agar meringankan rasa sakit yang ia derita. Tangan Sasuke terus bergerak, memutar, menggerakan ketiga jari secara bersamaan diiringi bunyi kecipak basah oleh cairan precum mengalir dari anus Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, mengangkat tinggi kaki kanan Naruto diatas pundak. Bersiap memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang anus Naruto yang ia yakini telah melebar akibat penetrasi. Awalnya Sasuke sekedar menempelkan kepala penis ke permukaan lubang. Menunggu sejenak Naruto rileks, mempersiapkan dirinya agar saat masuk nanti, ia tidak akan kesakitan.

"Naru-"

Tangan tan milik Naruto menginterupsi panggilan Sasuke, mencengkram erat lengan lelaki bersurai raven tersebut yang memenjarakan tubuhnya. Seakan mengerti, Sasuke memasukan kepala penis perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit mengiringi rintihan Naruto menahan sakit hingga begitu mencapai setengah batang penis masuk, Sasuke menghentakan pinggulnya kasar. Menanamkan seluruh batang penis melesak masuk memenuhi lubang anus disambut teriakan kencang dari Naruto.

Sasuke kembali membawa bibir Naruto dalam ciuman penuh hasrat, menggocok kencang penis Naruto dengan cengkraman kuat membangun gairah Naruto agar tidak lagi merasa sakit. Lama permainan lidah dan tangan Sasuke berlangsung, hampir sepuluh menit, Sasuke terus membelit lidah Naruto dengan pertarungan panas. Mengocok, memutar, memelintir penis Naruto kencang hingga leguhan Naruto terdengar didalam mulut Sasuke. Merasa Naruto terbawa suasana, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya pelan, mempompa tubuh Naruto yang mulai bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti gerakan Sasuke.

"A-A-Ahh... Mmm..." Mata Naruto terpejam erat, mendesah meliukan kata-kata indah ditelinga Sasuke.

Bagai terangsang oleh rintihan kenikmatan Naruto, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya cepat, semakin cepat membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak, digenjot Sasuke kasar, membombardir seluruh isi rektum laki-laki itu dengan gerakan tidak beraturan, melesakan kepala penis kekiri dan kekanan mencari satu titik kenikmatan yang akan membuat lenguhan Naruto mengalun panjang. Ranjang kayu Naruto berderit keras, seirama dengan hentakan demi hentakan Sasuke layangkan bersama gerakan Naruto maju dan mundur, ikut mengimbangi hentakan Sasuke.

Tidak banyak kata yang Sasuke keluarkan dibibirnya, sedikit geraman, dan desahan saat mempompa penis miliknya didalam rektum Naruto lah mengiringi kegiatan dua insan tersebut. Mata onyx Sasuke tetap tertuju pada Naruto, tidak memejamkan kedua mata barang secuilpun untuk melihat bagaimana ekpresi wajah Naruto yang dulu ia kenang tidak menyiratkan emosi, kini melenguh nakal, meliukan tubuhnya liar ketika hantaman penis Sasuke tertanam semakin dalam. _'Naruto juga manusia.' _Betapa bodohnya Sasuke sekarang, baru menyadari bahwa tidak sepatutnya ia menyimpan permasalahan lalu. Tidak menyakini bahwa Naruto tak akan pernah berubah, ya... Ia benar-benar menjadi manusia bodoh sekarang. Sejak pertama bertemu Naruto, laki-laki itu telah menunjukan banyak sisi yang ia miliki. Dari semua sisi kepribadian dimiliki oleh Naruto, senyuman Naruto adalah hal pertama yang membuat ia tercuri, hingga menggali lebih dalam siapa Namikaze Naruto sebenarnya. Bukan seorang pembuat onar semasa sekolah, tapi sebagai seorang manusia yang kini ia kasihi.

"Ahhh~" rintihan panjang dibibir Naruto mengalun, tubuh yang mengejang dalam balutan keringat dengan remasan kedua tangan Naruto pada pundak Sasuke. Sasuke tahu, ia telah mengenai satu titik terdalam pria itu, yang mana tidak mampu ia sangka bahwa kondisi Naruto sekarang lebih indah dari yang ia kira. Bermaksud menginginkan ekspresi itu terulang lagi, Sasuke segera menghantam titik yang sama secara berulang, kasar, bahkan tubuh Sasuke semakin mendempet kearah Naruto agar seluruh kejantannya tertanam lubang direktum Naruto.

"A-Ahh, E-Ngg..." Naruto terus mendesah, mendesah lebih keras dari sebelumnya ketika Sasuke makin gencar menabrakan kepala penis mengenai titik sweetspot Naruto.

"Errng!" Sasuke menggeram, merasa sempit dijepit kuat dinding rektum Naruto. Meremas penis Sasuke kencang, menghimpit daging panjang tersebut lebih kencang, yang membuat Sasuke gigih menghentak tubuh Naruto cepat, sengaja menabrak permukaan pantat Naruto menggunakan pinggul bagian atas ingin lebih cepat mengenjot tubuh Naruto. Dinding rektum Naruto makin mengetat, memelintir penis Naruto lebih kuat, menjepit benda panjang itu dengan dinding-dinding rektum yang merapat, berdenyut keras tanda laki-laki itu akan klimaks.

Cairan putih keluar, membasahi perut dan dada Naruto dalam jumlah banyak. Meraih puncak untuk kedua kali, tubuh Naruto melemas, tak berdaya terus dihentak kasar oleh Sasuke. Hanya rintihan, dan gumanan tak jelas menemani aktivitas Sasuke. "Aku menyukaimu, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke rendah diantara geraman, mencium cuping telinga Naruto pelan, kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada bibir yang membengkak, dan menciumi-nya lagi ketika Naruto melingkarkan tangan dileher Sasuke.

Mata Naruto terpejam erat, membelalak lebar. Merasakan sesuatu yang memenuhi rektumnya berdenyut keras. Menambah sensasi lain dari pergesekan penis Sasuke didinding rektum. Desahan kembali terdengar, keras dan kuat teralun dibibir merasakan cengkraman kuat jemari kokoh Sasuke menggengam penis Naruto. Tiga sodokan terakhir, sperma Sasuke menyembur keluar. Menambah intensitas cairan precum yang mengalir dari lubang anus Naruto menjadi dua kali lebih banyak oleh sperma Sasuke. Naruto meleguh panjang, rasa hangat dan kental dari cairan sperma menerbangkan dirinya ke awang-awang tinggi. Mendukung kelopak mata Naruto yang semula ia tahan agar tetap terjaga, kini tertutup rapat. Sebelum Naruto terbang kedalam mimpi, sentuhan lembut dibibir Naruto rasakan dibalik bayang-bayang gelap disertai lantunan nada berat dari arah depan, tepat dimana tubuh Sasuke berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Naruto..."

.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggung disandaran tempat tidur, mengeratkan selimut tipis mencapai batas leher tubuh laki-laki yang berada disebelahnya. Tangan kanan Sasuke tergerak, mengusap pelan anak rambut dikening Naruto yang basah oleh keringat. Naruto tertidur, setelah semua yang ia lakukan pada laki-laki itu, memaksa untuk berhubungan seks. Benarkan Sasuke memaksa Naruto agar memuaskan birahinya?

Entahlah, Sasuke pun tidak bisa menjawab karena memang pada dasarnya kegiatan ini tidak akan terjadi jika ia tidak memulai. Mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu, dimana Naruto memeluk lehernya, ikut bergerak bersama setiap hentakan yang ia layangkan, bolehkah Sasuke sedikit berharap bahwa Naruto menerimanya? Menginginkan ia menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh Naruto karena menyukainya, bukan didorong oleh nafsu birahi hingga menerima Sasuke menyetubuhinya?

Sasuke mengadahkan kepala kelangit-langit atap, menekukan kaki kiri diatas dan menempelkan siku kiri dipergelangan kaki yang tertekuk. Selimut tipis membungkus tubuh Sasuke melorot, memperlihatkan tubuh atletis terbalut kulit albaster dengan otot-otot kekar menonjol dibeberapa bagian. Sasuke terlihat enggan menarik selimut, memilih tetap mengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit kamar. Hanya sesaat, getaran kuat pada ponsel 4.8 inch diatas meja sebelah tempat tidur membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke menimang ponsel dengan bimbang, binggung memilih menjawab panggilan atau tidak.

"Iya."

Jawab Sasuke setelah menggerakan kursor pada layar ponsel. Jeda sejenak, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto, melihat apakah Naruto terbangun atau tidak. "Maaf, aku sibuk jadi tidak bisa pulang malam ini." Sasuke terdiam, mendengar perkataan sang lawan bicara selama selang waktu lima menit. "Hn." Sasuke memutuskan pembicaraan. Menatap lama layar ponsel dengan pandangan datar. Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto lama, membiarkan keheningan yang menyelimuti ketika memandang wajah tenang Naruto dalam lelap alam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menutup pintu mobil porsche terparkir tidak jauh dari trotoar jalan, menyamankan diri duduk disebelah Sasuke berada dikursi kemudi. Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobil, memasang lighting sebelah kiri dan melaju dijalan yang lenggang. "Kau mendongeng hari ini?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Hari ini banyak buku-buku yang datang. Jadi manager toko memintaku, dan beberapa karyawan lainnya untuk memindahkan buku-buku itu ke gudang."

Sasuke menangguk, memutar setir kemudi ke kanan dan mengerakan tuas gigi ke belakang. "Aku lebih suka melihatmu mendongeng." Sudut mata Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto, membagi perhatian pada sang lawan bicara dan fokus konsentrasi mengemudikan mobil. "Kau lelah?" Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah tangan diatas sandaran kursi Naruto, mengusap pelan surai pirang laki-laki itu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, lagi pula hanya meletakan buku-buku saja." Pandangan Naruto teralih kedepan, menatap mobil-mobil berlalu lalang disekitar badan jalan raya. "Tadi anak-anak memintaku untuk mendongeng, manager toko juga telah memindahkan posisi ku jadi pembaca dongeng anak-anak sekarang. Tapi karena stok buku-buku yang datang sangat banyak, jadi dia memintaku untuk tidak mendongeng kali ini."

Alis Sasuke mengerut, mengusap pipi kiri Naruto lembut mengunakan jari telunjuk. "Stok bukunya banyak?"

"Begitulah." Naruto mengangkat pundaknya. Tersenyum kecil saat merasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kanan, lalu mencium punggung tangan Naruto mesra. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban ku, Sasuke." Balas Naruto pelan, berusaha mendapat pengertian Sasuke bahwa memang seperti itulah tuntutan perkerjaan yang harus ia geluti.

"Aku pernah berkerja saat masih menjalani masa kuliah, jadi aku tahu bagaimana sulitnya membagi waktu istiharat ditengah minimnya waktu yang kau miliki, Naruto." Sasuke mengecup punggung tangan Naruto lagi, membawa tangan tersebut ke pipinya dan mengusapnya lembut. "Jika kau merasa terbebani membayar uang kuliahmu, ataupun apartemenmu hingga menuntutmu untuk berkerja sampai mengambil double shift. Aku bisa membayarnya." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto. Memutar tuas gigi maju kedepan, serta memasang lighting ingin berbelok kearah kiri.

"Tidak perlu." Naruto membiarkan tangan kanannya diambil alih lagi oleh Sasuke. Tersenyum lembut mendapati Sasuke tiada henti menghadiahkan kecupan bertubi-tubi ditangan Naruto. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Tolak Naruto halus.

"Kau kekasihku." Jawab Sasuke cepat. "Wajar bila aku ingin memenuhi kebutuhanmu, Naruto."

"Karena aku kekasihmu, aku belum pantas menerima hasil jerih payahmu, Sasuke." Menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke lebih dari sebulan lalu sebagai ikatan sepasang kekasih, Naruto tahu, Sasuke tidak suka dibantah dalam berbagai hal. Termaksud menolak bantuan kekasih untuk meringankan beban biaya kuliahnya. Bukan maksud Naruto menolak kebaikan Sasuke, jujur ia amat merasa berterima kasih pada sang kekasih yang begitu peduli pada dirinya. Namun Naruto juga bukan manusia yang tak punya akal, Sasuke sekolah, kuliah hingga mencapai strata satu pastilah hasil jerih payah kedua orang tua Sasuke. Dan Naruto tahu Sasuke berkerja bukan semata ingin memenuhi kebutuhan pribadi, meski taraf kehidupan keluarga Sasuke berkecukupan dengan kedua orang tua masih giat berkerja diusia senja. Naruto yakin, Sasuke juga menyisihkan sebagian penghasilannya untuk membalas jasa kedua orang tuanya. Status kekasih yang ia sandang tidak memiliki arti apapun dibanding ikatan keluarga.

"Aku berkerja karena keinginan ku sendiri, bukan karena tuntutan hidup tetapi aku memang menyukai toko buku tempat ku berkerja sekarang." Ujar Naruto membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Bila itu keingananmu, aku tidak memaksa. Selama kau bisa menjaga kesehatan tubuhmu, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Mobil Sasuke masuki perkarangan apartemen Naruto. Berhenti tepat dibawah pohon oak tak jauh dari tangga kayu.

Naruto melepaskan safe belt, membuka pintu mobil, kemudian keluar. "Menginap?" Tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke ikut turun dari mobil. Sasuke menganggukan kepala, mengekori Naruto dibelakang yang kini menaiki tangga kayu menunju lantai dua. "Tidak apa-apa membiarkan apartemenmu kosong tak berpenghuni, Sasuke." Naruto memasukan kunci apartemen, lalu memutarnya.

"Hn." Sasuke masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto, menanggalkan mantel yang ia kenakan tergantung dilengan kiri, melepaskan sepatu dan berjalan mengekori Naruto menggunakan sandal rumah. "Lagi pula apartemen ku tidak akan hilang walau setahun ku tinggalkan." Sasuke mendudukan diri diatas sofa. Mengamati keberadaan Naruto menuju dapur diiringi suara tawa khas laki-laki berkulit coklat itu.

"Kau lapar? Mau ku masakan sesuatu." Terdengar dentingan wajan serta spatula, menarik minat Sasuke untuk berjalan mendekati Naruto yang kini sibuk mengiris tipis bawang bombay dan memasukan irisan tersebut kedalam mangkuk kecil berisi bawang putih.

"Kau ingin memasak apa?" Mata Sasuke menilik lebih dalam kearah wajan, dimana bawang putih dan bawang bombay ditumis Naruto, mengugah Sasuke untuk tak sabar menanti masakan Naruto agar cepat matang. Naruto hanya tersenyum, memasukan irisan daging sapi yang telah dipotong memanjang kedalam wajan, sedikit menambahkan merica, lada hitam, garam, dan satu sendok makan saus tiram sebagai penyedap rasa. Setelah irisan daging sudah berwarna kecoklatan, potongan tomat telah direbus hingga kulit tomat mengelupas, Naruto hancurkan menggunakan garpu, dan memasukan tomat tersebut bersama tumisan daging. Selepas memasukan satu cup krim kental, _peterceli_, dan satu setengah sendok bumbu tujuh rempah. Ia pun menutup wajan menggunakan tutup bening, membiarkan sup tersebut mendidih hingga daging terasa empuk.

Naruto berjalan menuju kulkas, mengambil mangkuk sedang berisi potongan cumi, udang, brokoli, paprika merah, dan jamur shitake. Melihat Naruto cukup sibuk mengurusi makan malam, Sasuke memilih duduk dikursi makan, menumpu tangan diatas meja dan menatap Naruto mengiris tipis bawang putih, merah, dan bawang bombay. Lama berkuat dengan alat-alat memasak. "Selesai." Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke mengenai laki-laki itu.

Dua mangkuk kecil nasi, satu mangkuk besar sup daging, berserta tumisan seafood, telah terhidang dihadapan Sasuke. Dengan telaten Naruto meraih mangkuk sup, mengisi mangkuk tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. "Ponselmu, kenapa kau non-aktifkan?" Sebut Naruto tak sengaja menangkap ponsel Sasuke tergeletak diatas meja.

Sasuke melirik ponsel miliknya sesaat, "Shikamaru sangat berisik jika aku tidak muncul dibar langganan-nya." Jawab Sasuke singkat, Naruto memanggukkan kepala. Mengerti bila Sasuke sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

25 menit berlalu, Naruto membereskan peralatan makan kedalam wastafel cuci piring, membalikan badan menatap sosok Sasuke masih berada dimeja makan. "Mau ku siapkan air panas?" Ujar Naruto mendudukan diri saat mendapat isyarat Sasuke memintanya untuk duduk kursi sebelahnya.

"Hn, nanti saja." Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari saku celana, mengamit satu batang rokok lalu menyelipkannya ke bibir.

Alis Naruto mengerut dalam. "Kau merokok?"

Gerakan Sasuke ingin memantik rokok terhenti, "Sekarang ya. Kenapa?" Tangan kanan Sasuke melepaskan rokok dibibir, mengetahui raut wajah Naruto tidak begitu suka ia merokok.

"Sekarang aku tidak begitu suka asap rokok." Jelas Naruto singkat, sedikit menyeritkan alis bingung ketika melihat Sasuke memasukan kembali rokok kedalam kotak. "Jangan dibuang." Naruto menahan lengan Sasuke, mencegah laki-laki bersurai raven itu membuang kotak rokok berserta isinya ke tong sampah.

"Kau bilang tidak suka." Sasuke meletakan kembali kotak rokok keatas meja, menggenggam tangan Naruto berada dilengannya seraya memandang wajah sang kekasih. Naruto mengulaskan senyum kecil diwajah. "Dulu aku juga merokok, sewaktu sekolah. Untuk bisa berhenti total, sangat sulit. Bertahap Sasuke, lagi pula aku bukannya tidak suka. Hanya tidak begitu terbiasa membaur bersama barang itu setelah sekian lama." Sasuke mengusap surai pirang Naruto lembut, memajukan sedikit tubuhnya mengecup bibir laki-laki itu.

"Akan kusiapkan air panasnya." Naruto beranjak dari kursi, menyembunyikan rona merah muda menjalar disekitar ruas tulang pipi. Berjalan menjauhi dapur menuju kedalam kamar, dimana kamar mandi miliknya berada. Setelah memastikan keberadaan Naruto telah jauh, Sasuke meraih ponsel diatas meja, menatap diam layar ponsel yang menggelap dengan pandangan sendu menimang-nimang benda berbentuk segi panjang tersebut selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas kerja.

.

.

.

Naruto memasukan dua buah buku kedalam bagian rak yang kosong, mendorong-dorong kecil punggung buku ketika buku tersebut masih menggantung, terhimpit novel tebal dikedua sisi buku. Laki-laki berseragam coklat menepuk pelan punggung Naruto, membuat pemilik mata sebening samudra membalikan badan. "Naruto-san, ada yang mencarimu."

Naruto menyeritkan alis, mencarinya? Siapa? Sasuke? Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan. Tidak mungkin Sasuke meminta pegawai lain untuk memanggilnya, Sasuke pasti akan langsung menghampiri Naruto bila memang ingin bertemu. "Siapa?"

Naruto bisa melihat jelas pegawai itu menggendikan bahu singkat. "Seorang wanita, tapi dia tidak menyembutkan siapa namanya." Naruto menangguk pelan, meminta laki-laki tersebut menunjukan keberadaan wanita yang mencarinya sembari mengucapkan terima kasih. Naruto melangkahkan kaki berjalan melewati rak-rak buku. Terus melangkah hingga sosok wanita bersurai pirang menatap jendela kaca disudut rak buku biologi, terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Maaf, apakah anda mencariku?"

Wanita mengenakan mantel berwarna coklat itu membalikan badan, menatap Naruto yang kini tampak berpikir keras berusaha mengenali wajah si wanita. Wanita memiliki mata semerah darah mengelus pelan perutnya menggunakan tangan kanan, masih menatap Naruto dengan mimik serius. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar, ditempat lain?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya pelan, terlihat bingung menyikapi ajakan si wanita. "Bukan aku menolak, tapi saat ini aku sedang berkerja. Bila memang benar-benar penting, bisakah kita berbicara disini sa-"

"Ini tentang Sasuke." Potong si wanita cepat, membuat Naruto yang mendengar nama kekasih disinggung, menghentikan pembicaraan. Si wanita membungkukkan badan, memberi salam pada Naruto. "Namaku, Uchiha Shion. Dan aku..." Kepala Shion kembali tegak, menatap Naruto dalam.

"Istri Sasuke."

.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan lagi jika memang manager toko akan memecatnya yang kabur begitu saja diwaktu kerja. Ia tak peduli, benar-benar tidak peduli! Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah, Sasuke. Sasuke yang dulu membencinya, menjadikan ia sebagai kekasih kini memiliki seorang, istri...?

"Jauhi suamiku."

Naruto tetap berdiam diri, terus memandang lurus kearah depan dimana wanita bersurai pirang berada. Bohong jika Naruto tidak merasakan perasaan marah, dan kecewa mendengar penuturan seseorang yang tidak kau kenali tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai istri kekasihmu. Namun Naruto pikir, ia tidak boleh termakan emosi begitu saja. Bila memang Sasuke sudah memiliki istri seperti dikatakan wanita ini, apakah semua itu benar atau hanya bualan wanita ini saja? Sasuke memang tampan, laki-laki mapan disaat usia masih terbilang muda telah sukses berkerja disalah satu perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar dijepang, wajar saja bila banyak perempuan yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk memikat Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafas pelan, terdengar kejam bila ia menilai wanita ini sebagai wanita tidak baik-baik. Tetapi Naruto sadari juga, tidak selamanya ia bisa berpikir naif secara terus menerus. Bisa saja Shion adalah seorang yang wanita hamil diluar nikah, ingin meminta pertanggung-jawaban sang kekasih dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan Sasuke untuk mengaku sebagai ayah dari bayi -entah siapa itu- mengingat kekasihnya adalah orang yang amat sangat bertanggung jawab dalam hal sekecil apapun. Bila memang wanita itu berkata bohong, maka Naruto tidak akan bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Jauhi suamiku, Namikaze Naruto." Ucap Shion lagi, menyambung kalimat pertama dalam tekanan intonasi yang begitu tajam. "Jangan rusak kebahagiaan keluarga keciku."

"Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia telah menikah." Balas Naruto cepat.

Shion tersenyum kecil, menundukan kepala masih mengusap perut dimana sijabang bayi berada. "Semua orang akan mengatakan hal demikian pada sosok ketiga dalam rumah tangga, Namikaze-san. Begitu pula Sasuke."

Naruto tahu maksud dari kalimat sindiran dari Shion menyudutkan ia sebagai pihak yang salah karena menjadi benalu rumah tangganya. Kalut, Naruto benar-benar kalut sekarang. Bukan karena ia mempercayai perkataan Shion bahwa wanita itu memanglah istri Sasuke, kekalutan Naruto sungguh sebenarnya didasari oleh rasa bimbang, tidak bisa menerka diantara pusaran inti dari permasalahan yang membelit ketiganya, siapakah yang memainkan topeng sandiwara. Shion, ataukah Sasuke?

"Jika kau tidak percayai perkataanku." Shion mulai merogoh tas tangan Baguette putih yang ia bawa, mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tas tersebut hingga dua buku kecil berserta satu amplop coklat ukuran F4 Shion sodorkan kepada Naruto. "Kau bisa memastikannya sendiri."

Mata biru Naruto membelalak lebar. Tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan melihat dua buah buku kecil berada tak jauh didekatnya. Buku nikah... Naruto tidak lah bodoh untuk tak mengenali buku yang diberikan oleh Shion adalah buku nikah. Jika Shion memberikan Naruto buku nikah sebagai bukti otentik untuk membenarkan pengakuan status Sasuke. Benarkah semua ini? Sasuke telah menikah? Dengan wanita ini? Wanita dihadapan Naruto yang kini menuntut ia untuk meninggalkan Sasuke? Mata Naruto terasa panas. Terbawa oleh pergulatan emosi yang kini menyerang relung hatinya. _Dibohongi Sasuke..._ Naruto menggenggam dua buku kecil dengan tangan gemetar. Tidak kuasa menyaksikan bila memang kenyataan yang akan ia terima setelah membalik halaman buku tersebut adalah...

_'Sasuke telah menikah'._

Naruto melepas pegangan pada buku nikah. Menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan, tidak kuasa menahan perasaan hancur melihat halaman pertama terpampang foto Sasuke dan juga foto Shion. Yang lebih menghancurkan hati Naruto lagi, saat membaca tulisan demi tulisan tertera diatas foto, kenyataan Sasuke memang benar telah menikah kini tak mampu Naruto elakkan lagi.

"Kami sudah menikah tujuh tahun lalu." Suara Shion kembali terdengar. Tidak begitu menghiraukan laki-laki yang kini tertunduk diatas kursi, meratapi semua yang telah terjadinya. "Kami telah mempunyai satu orang putri berusia 5 tahun." Shion membuka amplop coklat, mengeluarkan sebuah album foto bersampul _dark green_ diatas meja. Satu persatu jemari tangan kanan Shion membuka lembar demi lembar album foto hingga terpampang jelas dari semua koleksi foto, disalah satu portret kejadian dimana Sasuke memakai tuxedo hitam dengan Shion mengenakan gaun putih dan dikelilingi banyak orang-orang beragam pose dalam balutan pakaian formal. "Dan putra kedua ku, akan lahir 3 bulan lagi."

Terpukul. Naruto sangat terpukul sekarang mendengar penuturan si wanita yang mengaku sebagai istri Sasuke. Setelah memamparkan semua bukti otentik berupa surat nikah serta foto-foto pernikahan Sasuke dan Shion yang dihadiri seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya dulu. Yaa... Difoto itu, Naruto masih bisa mengenal dengan jelas wajah-wajah seluruh teman-teman sekolahnya semasa dulu. Dimana Sasuke tersenyum lembut, persis seperti senyum yang selalu ia bagi ketika bersama Naruto. Perbedaannya kini sekarang, Sasuke tersenyum bersama orang lain. Orang lain yang ia ketahui sebagai istri Sasuke. Dan potret dari kebahagiaan tersebut, tiada secuil pun kehadiran Naruto nampak disana.

"Sasuke sangat membencimu."

_'Cukup!'_

_"_Aku tahu semua yang terjadi saat kalian masih mengeyam bangku SMA dulu, disaat kami telah terikat dalam status sebagai sepasang kekasih, Sasuke sering bercerita kepadaku betapa ia sangat membencimu."

_'Cukup! Ku mohon!'_

_"_Disaat untuk pertama kalinya kalian bertemu ditoko buku tempatmu berkerja, Sasuke masih membencimu."

_'H-Hentikan! Ku mohon hentikan!'_

"Dan aku yakin sampai saat ini, Sasuke masih..."

Naruto segera beranjak berdiri, menundukkan kepalanya erat tak ingin melihat Shion. "...membencimu."

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat, menimbulkan buku-buku putih muncul dipunggung tangan, pelampiasan Naruto untuk menyalurkan segala luapan emosinya yang hancur oleh ketidak-jujuran Sasuke dan kenyataan diungkapkan oleh Shion. Benarkah Sasuke melakukan semua ini sebagai ajang pembalasan dendam padanya?

"Sasuke pernah berkata kepadaku," Shion kembali berkata. Memecah kesunyian diantara keduanya, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar, tak bermakna melihat tetesan demi tetesan air mata mengalir dari kepala Naruto yang tertunduk dalam. Seakan tidak puas _menampar_ Naruto dengan kenyataan pernikahan keduanya, "rasa cinta yang ia miliki kini hanya ia berikan kepada dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya..." Shion kembali mencerca Naruto pada kenyataan paling pahit yang harus ia terima-... "Yaitu kepadaku dan juga anak-anaku."

...Bila Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia begitu mencintai Naruto.

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan anak-anakku bila mengetahui ayah mereka menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan seorang laki-laki." Shion menggenggam erat cincin tersemat dijari manis.

_'Aku tahu...'_

"Mereka pasti terluka perasaannya jika tahu ibu mereka dicampakan oleh ayahnya hanya karena laki-laki!"

_'Sangat tahu..._'

"Mereka akan tersakiti oleh keadaan yang tidak seharusnya mereka terima hanya karena kehadiranmu!"

_'Karena ayahku pun mempelakukan ibuku seperti itu...' _Naruto mengigit bibir bagian bawah erat. Mencurahkan segala pergolakan hatinya yang hancur dengan air mata tiada henti mengalir dikedua pipi.

Shion menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berkaca, campuran amarah dan kesedihan terpahat diwajah cantik Shion yang kini mengobarkan api kebencian. "Keberadaanmu telah salah diawal, Namikaze-san. Bila memang kau masih punya rasa malu. Ku mohon, jauhi suamiku." Ungkap Shion lagi. "Sasuke membencimu. Jangan sakiti keluargaku dan dirimu sendiri lebih dari ini karena mempertahankan hubungan yang tak seharusnya terjadi hanya didasari keinginan membalas dendam."

Shion membereskan album foto dan buku nikah, memasukan benda-benda tersebut kedalam amplop coklat. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun, selain rasa sakit karena dipermainkan oleh Sasuke dan dosa yang telah kau lakukan hingga menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain." Shion menyampirkan tas tangan dilengan kiri, beranjak berdiri dari kursi lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar restaurant, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Meratapi semua yang terjadi seorang diri dengan kepala tertunduk sebelum akhirnya jatuh merosot diatas kursi. Menangkupkan kedua tangan ke wajah, terisak sendirian diantara keheningan melanda, tepat di sudut meja ruang restaurant.

.

Shikamaru menyenderkan punggungnya nyaman disofa, bercengkrama bersama rekan kerja bagian pemasaran dilobby kantor tak lupa dengan satu batang rokok terselip diantara jemari tangan. Pandangan Shikamaru yang semula menatap sang lawan bicara, tiba-tiba teralih melihat sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang tampak berlari menuju kearah lift. Merasa penampilan si lelaki terlihat tak asing baginya, Shikamaru lekas beranjak berdiri, melebarkan langkah kaki berusaha mengejar laki-laki itu sembari menghisap penuh rokok hingga menyisakan putung kemudian melemparkannya ke tong sampah yang ia lewati.

"Naruto!" Panggil Shikamaru menghadang pintu lift menggunakan tangan kanan. Shikamaru menyeritkan alis bingung, menatap dalam diam pintu lift yang tertutup rapat. Laki-laki berkuncir nanas tersebut amat yakin, Naruto tadi mendengar panggilannya. Terlihat jelas sesaat sebelum pintu lift tertutup, laki-laki itu menatap Shikamaru. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shikamaru beralih ke lift lainnya. Menekan tombol disisi lift berkali-kali, berharap pintu tersebut lekas terbuka. Mendapati gelagat Naruto sangat aneh dari biasanya, entah dari mana keyakinan itu muncul namun Shikamaru yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu hal yang berkaitan _erat_ dengan Sasuke.

Begitu dentingan lift disusul pintu yang terbuka, Naruto segara melangkahkan kaki berlari menyusuri koridor lantai empat yang lenggang. Saat hendak berbelok kearah kiri melihat persimpangan koridor, tarikan kuat dari lengan kiri menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto. "Lepaskan tanganku, Shikamaru." Naruto mengibaskan kasar lengan kiri yang dicekal pria bermata obsidan tersebut.

Shikamaru memicingkan matanya tajam, menerka wajah Naruto yang tertunduk dalam menghindari tatapan mata Shikamaru. Laki-laki bermarga Nara itu tidaklah bodoh saat mendengar lirihan kesakitan terdengar jelas dari bibir Naruto. Tidak perlu menggambarkan secara spesifik bagaimana mimik wajah laki-laki itu, karena Shikamaru pun telah mampu menebak bahwa Naruto dilanda rasa terluka yang amat mendalam saat ini.

"Biarkan a-ku bertemu dengan Sasuke."

Naruto tidak mampu lagi meredam getaran nada suaranya. Sejak bertemu dengan Shion hingga membawa kedua langkah kaki menuju kekantor Sasuke, Naruto tak mampu lagi menyusun puing-puing hatinya yang telah hancur oleh kebohongan Sasuke.

"Naru-"

"Kenapa..." Bisik Naruto cepat, memotong panggilan Shikamaru masih dengan menundukan kepala. Melihat wajah Shikamaru sekarang mengingatkan Naruto akan kejadian setengah jam lalu, dimana potret kebahagiaan Sasuke bersama Shion turut juga dihadari oleh laki-laki bermarga Nara itu. "K-Kena-pa ka-u tidak memberi tahuku semua dari awal, Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru bungkam. Alis laki-laki muda tersebut nampak tertaut, mencoba menganalisa perkataan Naruto yang menumpu satu titik yang berkaitan erat dengan Sasuke dan juga dirinya. "Naruto-"

Naruto menghentakan tangan yang dicengkram erat Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan ku dari awal kalau Sasuke telah menikah!" Lepas sudah emosi sendari tadi Naruto tahan. Laki-laki berkulit coklat tersebut membenturkan punggung didinding koridor, mencengkram surai pirangnya erat menghadapi kenyataan tidak hanya dibohongi oleh Sasuke, Shikamaru juga turut membohongi dirinya.

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Telah menduga bila kejadiaan yang telah ia perkirakan akhirnya terjadi juga. Jika Naruto mengetahui Sasuke sudah memiliki istri, tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa orang yang telah mengemukakan fakta pahit ini adalah Shion. "Naruto."

"B-iarkan aku ber-temu dengan Sasuke, Shika-mar-u."

Shikamaru memejamkan kedua mata erat, tidak kuasa mendengar nada kesakitan disertai isak tangis keluar dari bibir Naruto, tak perlu mata untuk melihat. Shikamaru tahu, air mata menjadi pengiring bagi laki-laki itu mengungkap lara direlung hati. Posisi Shion dan Naruto memang tidak bisa dibandingkan, sama-sama terluka namun tidak sedalam yang Sasuke torehkan pada Naruto. Jika Shion merasa tersakiti oleh kebohongan dan pengkhianatan Sasuke, maka Naruto tiga kali lipat mendapatkan kesedihan itu. Dimana ia dibohongi, mendapat beban terberat menjadi benalu diantara kehidupan rumah tangga orang lain, menjadi pihak yang salah hanya karena rasa cinta yang ia miliki, terlebih menyakitkan lagi bila ternyata rasa tulus yang ia miliki dibagi bersama orang lain dengan cara semenyakitkan ini. Dipermainkan. Naruto jauh lebih banyak merasakan kepedihan dibandingkan Shion.

"Kumo-hon, Shikamaru. I-Izinkan ak-u berte-mu Sasuke..."

Tangisan Naruto pun membawa Shikamaru menyusuri koridor menuju satu ruangan yang terletak diujung koridor.

Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kaget begitu melihat sosok Shikamaru membanting pintu ruangan hingga mengundang berpasang-pasang mata tertuju padanya. Seakan tidak perduli dengan pandangan yang menatap dirinya tak berkedip, Shikamaru melenggang pergi berjalan menghampiri meja kerja Sasuke yang berada tepat dipojok kiri diantara bilik-bilik kerja yang lain. Mengenal Shikamaru selama bertahun-tahun, Sasuke mengerti Shikamaru meredam emosi saat ini dan tentu ada hubungan erat dengan dirinya.

"Bisa kita bicara, Sasuke." Tidak perlu memaklumi perubahan nada bicara sang sahabat, karena Sasuke pun tak mau menambah permasalahan baru dengan menantang sikap Shikamaru. Melihat isyarat dagu Shikamaru tertuju kearah pintu, Sasuke segera beranjak berdiri meninggalkan meja kerja mengekori Shikamaru berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju pintu. Begitu menuntup pintu ruangan, Sasuke menyeritkan alis dalam. Melihat Shikamaru berdiam diri, tepat dihadapannya tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Sasuke."

Mata onyx Sasuke menangkap kepalan tangan mengerat dari tangan kanan Shikamaru. Semakin menguatkan duga'an Sasuke, bahwa ada permasalahan mendera diantara mereka berdua yang tidak Sasuke ketahui apa sebabnya. "Kau masih ingat apa yang kukatakan dibar tempo hari, saat dimana kau belum merasakan perasaan pada Naruto?"

"Ya."

Kepalan tangan Shikamaru semakin menguat, memperlihatkan buku-buku jari memutih seketika. "Mereka telah terluka, Sasuke." Pernyataan Shikamaru tak pelak membuat kedua alis Sasuke menekuk tajam. Uchiha muda itu bukannya tidak mengerti arti dari ucapan Shikamaru, namun yang ia tidak ketahui adalah apa maksud Shikamaru dengan _mereka_?

Cengkraman tangan Shikamaru melonggar seketika. Paham bahwa keinginan Shikamaru untuk memukul Sasuke tidak sepantasnya ia luapkan hanya karena termakan emosi buah dari permasalahan yang telah di_kobar_kan oleh Sasuke. Mengingat ia tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi sang sahabat, Shikamaru pun memilih mengurungkan niat dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada...

"Naruto."

Shikmaru segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu sosok Naruto muncul dari balik dinding koridor. Tak lama, hanya berselang 5 menit selepas kepergian Shikamaru, senyum dibibir Sasuke memudar seketika saat melihat Naruto menundukan kepala dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Tiada senyum terlukis diwajah, bahkan Sasuke sekarang mendapati laki-laki itu mengigit bibirnya kuat seperti menahan gejolak emosi.

"Ka-u boh-ong." Getaran nada suara Naruto tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Tetesan airmata yang mengalir dikedua pipi bahkan tak mampu lagi Naruto bendung, sakit... Ia benar-benar sakit bila melihat Sasuke. Rasa kecewa, terpukul, semua menjadi satu hingga puing-puing hatinya yang telah retak kembali menjadi semakin hancur. Kenyataan pahit bahwa ia dibohongi adalah rasa sakit yang lebih menyakitkan diantara semua perlakuan yang Sasuke torehkan dari rasa benci yang dulu bersarang. "K-au bo-hong, Sa-suke."

Sasuke terdiam. Bukan karena tidak bisa membalas kalimat Naruto, melainkan ia berpikir keras menganalisa apa yang dimaksudkan sang kekasih. Berbohong? Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya bingung, setahu Sasuke ia tidak menjanjikan sesuatu pada Naruto hingga mengingkarinya. Ataupun menyembunyikan sesuatu hal kecuali...

Satu kenyataan penting yang memang ia sembunyikan dari Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku kalau kau sudah menikah, Sasuke!"

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak lebar, merasakan hentakan kuat dari kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram erat kerah kemeja. Sasuke tak menghiraukan lagi tubuhnya yang terasa tak bertenaga semakin terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang akibat hentakan tangan Naruto, melihat sorot mata kepedihan tertuang jelas lewat dari air mata yang mengalir, Sasuke tahu sekarang apa dimaksudkan oleh Shikamaru 15 menit lalu.

"Kenapa kau berbohong kepadaku!" Naruto memukul-mukul dada Sasuke kuat, memaksa lelaki yang kini diam mematung untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kenapa Sasuke!" Pukulan tangan Naruto yang semula menguat berangsur melemah, memelan dengan sendirinya hingga kini Naruto tidak berdaya melampiaskan seluruh emosi yang ia tahan bila mengingat kenyataan pernikahan Sasuke. Rasa kecewa telah menguasi Naruto membuatnya tak lagi bisa memukul Sasuke dan memilih memumpahkan semua beban hati lewat bisikan lirih disertai isak tangis. "Ke-napa kau mempermainkan perasaanku."

Sasuke terus terdiam, membiarkan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang Naruto kerahkan tertuju padanya. Bagai kehilangan raga, tak bernyawa, itulah Naruto tangkap ketika melihat sorot mata Sasuke seakan menyiratkan kehampaan. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Sasu-

"Apakah Shion yang memberitahukan semua ini."

Menyebut nama Shion dengan lirih, entah kenapa membuat perasaan Naruto semakin tertohok, hancur karena lirihan kesedihan Sasuke bukan karena Naruto mengetahui segalanya. Tidak perlu meminta penjelasan pada Sasuke, sebab Naruto tahu saat ini yang ada dipikiran Sasuke hanya satu orang. Bukan Naruto tetapi Shion, istri tercinta yang telah ia bohongi, yang ia khianati ketulusan cinta terjalin hampir 10 tahun. Naruto melepaskan cengkraman pada kemeja Sasuke. Menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan meredam isak tangis yang semakin menjadi.

_**'Sasuke membencimu!'**_

"Apa-kah kau benar-benar mem-benciku, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto diantara air mata yang mengalir, mencoba bertanya walau tak Naruto pungkiri harapannya untuk Sasuke menjawab 'tidak' sangat mustahil untuk dapat terjadi.

_**'Hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaanmu!'**_

"Kau menjadi-kan ku kekasih-mu hanya untuk membalas dendam-mu?" Air mata Naruto tidak lagi dapat terhitung, terus turun membasahi kedua pipi, menguatkan keyakinan hati akan adanya sanggahan dari Sasuke walau kenyataan tidak menggambarkan demikian.

_**'Dan ia tidak akan pernah mencintaimu, Naruto.'**_

"Inikah alasan ken-apa kau tidak pernah mengatakan cinta padaku, Sasuke?"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Naruto melihat keterdiaman Sasuke yang tak memberikan respon lebih pada semua pertanyaannya. Jelas... Semua teramat jelas sekarang bila ternyata Sasuke memanglah hanya ingin menyakiti perasaan Naruto dari awal. Tiada sanggahan, tiada penjelasan walau sekedar meluruskan permasalahan ini, tiada pelukan yang dulu ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan perasaan Naruto. Seakan Naruto tak lagi berharga dimata Sasuke, disaat Naruto membalikan badan menjauhinya. Sasuke tetap berdiam diri. Tidak berlari mengejar Naruto, dan tak pula berusaha mempertahankan Naruto agar tetap mempercayainya. Tidak mencegah kepergiaan Naruto dengan memanggil namanya, membuat Naruto sadar akan pilihan yang telah laki-laki itu jatuhkan. Bukan Naruto... Bukan Naruto yang ia pilih... Kebisuan Sasuke telah membuat Naruto semakin menyakini bahwa...

Sasuke memang tak pernah mencintainya.

.

.

.

_Lagi. Entah keberapa kalinya keributan seperti ini terjadi, Naruto pun tak tahu. Yang jelas ia tak kan memulai bila tidak dipancing terlebih dahulu, termaksud kejadian sekarang. Dimana salah seorang siswa tingkat 3, satu angkatan dengan dirinya tiba-tiba mendatangi Naruto. Jika berbicara masih dalam katagori sopan, Naruto lebih memilih menghindar. Mencari tempat lain untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu daripada meributkan sesuatu hal tak berguna. _

_Namun apa yang ia inginkan tak sejalan. Saat hendak meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah, para siswa tersebut menarik Naruto, membawa Naruto menuju ketempat ia beristirahat sebelumnya jauh dari keramaian siswa. Bukannya Naruto tak paham, bila perlakuan murid-murid tersebut menyeret Naruto sampai kehalaman belakang hendaklah ingin memukulinya. Naruto tak berusaha melawan, tak juga berkeinginan mencegah perbuatan murid-murid itu dengan tutur kata, sebab ia tahu hal tersebut tidak lah begitu berguna. Menghindar bukan berarti ia seorang pengecut, tetapi dengan menolak adalah satu-satunya cara bagi Naruto untuk bertindak bijak selain melakukan cara kekerasan. _

_Satu dorongan kasar dari salah satu siswa yang dengan sengaja membenturkan punggung Naruto dibatang pohon. Naruto tak bergeming. Sungguh Naruto tiada niat melakukan kerusuhan seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Khusus hari ini, Naruto hanya menginginkan waktu istirahat, menjalani sekolah seperti murid pada umumnya. Walau seragam yang ia kenakan jauh dari kata 'umum', setidaknya Naruto berusaha mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa tanpa satupun terlewatkan. _

_Tetap sama..._

_Sindiran, makian, serta komentar-komentar pedas dari beberapa siswa mengenai dirinya selalu mewarnai setiap waktu sebelum perkelahian terjadi. Naruto tak tersinggung, tak memunculkan secuil pun emosi jika siswa-siswa tersebut masih gencar mencaci semua kelakuan Naruto yang mereka anggap buruk. Mengelak pun akan semakin terlihat hina, sebab semua perbuatan Naruto memang benar seperti yang diucapkan oleh mereka. Satu kali pukulan tepat disudut bibir, Naruto tak terlalu memusingkan karena pada dasarnya pukulan itu tiada artinya dengan pukulan para siswa sekolah lain saat tawuran dulu. Dimana satu pukulan mereka di rahang Naruto terasa lebih menyakitkan dibanding pukulan siswa ini. Dua pukulan di perut, cukup menohok Naruto. Tepat diulu hati, tentu bagian tersebut sangat sakit meninggat hampir mengenai bagian vital. Naruto masih diam. Biarlah kali ini ia mengalah, toh setelah memukul Naruto beberapa kali pukulan. Mereka akan lelah dengan sendirinya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto._

_"Pantas saja ayahmu pergi. Kau sama menyedihkannya dengan ibumu!"_

_Tetapi saat kedua orang siswa hendak memukul Naruto, pemuda bersurai menangkap pergelangan tangan siswa dan memukul telak pipi sang siswa hingga jatuh tersungkur. Naruto tahu ia salah karena melanggar perjanjian kedisiplinan diri yang ia ikrarkan demi menjadi murid 'sesungguhnya' hari ini. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak bisa Naruto toleransi hingga membuang semua keyakinan itu..._

_"Jangan pernah sebut nama ibuku dari mulut kotormu, brengsek!"_

_Naruto memukul satu persatu siswa-siswa tersebut, menghantam beberapa bagian tubuh siswa dengan tendangan dan pukulan dibagian perut, dada, kaki serta tangan. Naruto benar-benar marah saat ini. Marah karena tak sudi kehidupannya diusik oleh kalimat-kalimat kotor dari orang-orang yang tak mengetahui jati dirinya tetapi sesumbar menjelekan Naruto seolah ia manusia paling buruk. Naruto tak peduli jika orang-orang menghina dirinya, mencaci dirinya, bahkan menghajarnya sampai mati, Naruto benar-benar tidak peduli. Namun satu pengecualian yang tidak akan pernah Naruto terima dengan mudah, penghinaan atas ibunya!_

_Derap langkah kaki bergemuruh, terdengar semakin mendekat ketempat dimana Naruto berada. Seakan tidak peduli keadaan disekelilingnya, Naruto terus memukul para siswa, kembali memberi hantaman berkali-kali dibagian perut, dada, bahkan wajah pun tak luput dari kepalan tangan Naruto. Disaat akan memberi satu pukulan tepat dirahang seorang siswa, nada berat dari arah belakang menginterupsi pukulan Naruto. _

_"Hentikan."_

_Gerakan tangan Naruto yang ingin memukul wajah siswa terhenti ditengah udara. Lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya kejadian seperti ini kembali terulang. Bila terlibat perkelahian dalam kawasan sekolah, _dia_ selalu datang. Dan untuk kesekian kali juga, Naruto tidak mengerti entah mengapa jika mendengar suara_nya_, Naruto selalu mengalah dengan sendirinya, menuruti keinginan pemuda itu._

Dering ponsel berada tak jauh dari meja kecil tepat disisi tempat tidur berbunyi nyaring, membuat mata sebening lautan yang semula tertutup rapat kembali terjaga. Bola mata sapphire bergerilya memandang kesekeliling ruangan ia tempati dengan pandangan sayu. Pukul setengah satu siang, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas jam yang tertera didinding tak jauh dari baranda kamar. Enggan, Naruto terlihat enggan menjawab panggilan dari ponsel putih berfitur flip yang terus berdering tersebut.

_'Karin-chan...'_

Sudah lebih dari empat hari Naruto tidak berkerja, dan selama empat hari juga Karin dan Madara terus menghubungi-nya secara bergantian setiap saat dalam kurun waktu 45 menit. Naruto tahu, kedua orang itu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya saat ini. Bukan bermaksud tak menghargai, sungguh Naruto merasa amatlah beruntung mempunyai sosok keluarga pengganti seperti Karin dan Madara yang rela memperhatikan orang asing seperti dirinya. Hanya saja untuk kali ini ia ingin sendiri. Bukan karena ia tak bisa percayai Karin dan Madara sebagai tempat yang tepat untuk berkeluh kesah meluapkan semua permasalahan yang mendera. Namun adakala-nya setiap permasalahan tidak selalu bisa ia bagi kepada siapapun, terlebih bila masalah yang menjerat Naruto sekarang adalah sesuatu yang salah. Salah karena ia hampir mengulang kejadian sama dimasa lalu.

Naruto tersenyum kecut, masih tergambar jelas dikepala Naruto dimasa lalu ia begitu membenci sosok _ketiga_ dalam rumah tangga kedua orang tua-nya. Dimana saat dihadapkan pada kenyataan menentukan pilihan, ayah Naruto lebih memilih mempertahankan hubungan terlarang dengan sang rekan kerja, dan rela membuang istri dan juga Naruto yang saat itu berusia 13 tahun bersama kekasih gelapnya membangun mahligai rumah tangga baru. Bila memang semua orang bertanya mengapa Naruto berubah, sosok ketiga dalam keluarganya lah yang membuat ia berubah. Membuat semua ia jalani dulu terasa begitu memuakan! Hingga memilih menjadi berandalan sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan hati.

Naruto tak meminta belas kasih dari sang ayah agar mau memperhatikan dirinya dengan membuat keributan disekolah, tak juga memelas kasih sayang yang seharusnya sang ayah berikan untuk Naruto. Jangankan berniat, terbersit dipikiran pun tidak. Naruto hanya ingin menunjukan pada orang itu bahwa ia mampu melindungi diri dan juga ibu tercinta. Walau telah pergi jauh dari sisinya, dengan menjadi sosok _kuat_ telah cukup mengambarkan bahwa Naruto tidak lagi membutuhkan keberadaan pria tersebut sebagai pelita bagi kehidupan baru bersama ibu tercinta.

Pahit... Naruto menutup kedua mata menggunakan lengan kiri, tak kuasa menahan rasa kecewa bila mengingat rasa benci pada ayah dan kekasih gelapnya kini berimbas dimasa mendatang. Sikap pembangkang yang ia maksudkan untuk sang ayahanda, berbuah kebencian dari Sasuke. Tak hanya membenci, Sasuke juga turut membuat dirinya menjadi _sosok ketiga_ yang dulu sangat ia benci, mempermainkan perasaan tulus yang ia miliki secara tidak terduga dibalas kenyataan pahit bahwa ia telah di_tinggal_ oleh Sasuke.

Layar ponsel Naruto kembali menggelap setelah lebih dari 10 menit ia mengabaikan dua kali panggilan telepon dari Karin. Hampir empat hari pasca kejadian itu, jangankan untuk datang, Sasuke bahkan tak lagi menghubunginya walau sekedar lewat ponsel saja. _'Sasuke lebih memilih istrinya...'_ Naruto menjambak surai pirangnya erat, tak rela menghadapi pilihan Sasuke yang lebih mempertahankan Shion dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Wajar bila Sasuke memilih Shion. Wanita itu istri Sasuke, ibu dari anak-anak Sasuke. Mereka telah saling mencintai satu sama lain selama hampir 9 tahun dan hubungan Naruto bersama Sasuke baru seumur jagung. Belum genap sebulan, tentu saja tak akan mampu memudarkan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki itu. Naruto sadar, posisinya sebagai pihak ketiga dalam rumah tangga Sasuke adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Namun apakah salah juga bila ia mempunyai perasaan cinta pada pria itu?

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan lunglai menuju kamar mandi hendak menghilangkan rasa pusing mendera dirinya. Gemersik air pada wastafel berkumandang, memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti saat Naruto membasuh wajah. Menyedihkan... Begitulah gambaran yang Naruto tangkap saat melihat pancaran diri pada cermin wastafel. Naruto mengigit bibir bagian bawah erat, membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali seakan ingin melupakan sosok laki-laki yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini. Naruto terus membasuh wajah, tak memperdulikan lagi bila percikan air telah membasahi lantai serta baju yang ia kenakan.

**'Sasuke membencimu!'**

Naruto kembali membasuh wajah, mengabaikan suara Shion yang terlintas dipikirannya.

**'Keberadaanmu adalah suatu kesalahan!'**

Naruto mengadahkan tangan menangkup aliran air dari keran wastafel sebanyak-banyaknya, membasuh lagi wajahnya dengan kasar.

**'Tidak ada yang akan kau dapatkan selain dosa karena telah menghancurkan keluargaku!'**

Naruto memukul pinggiran wastafel dengan kencang, melampiaskan rasa sakit hati ia rasakan pada benda tak bergerak tersebut. Tubuh Naruto merosot perlahan, jatuh terduduk diatas lantai seperti kehilangan tenaga dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat, memeluk kedua lutut yang tertekuk.

_'Tetapi aku mencintainya.'_

.

Sosok laki-laki mengenakan seragam coklat mendorong troli menyusuri rak-rak buku, memeriksa sisi rak yang kosong dan memasukan 5 sampai 7 buah buku dalam satu rak buku sosial media. Disaat akan melangkahkan kaki menuju rak diselanjutnya, pandangan mata Madara menangkap sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang berdiam diri membersihkan rak-rak buku menggunakan kemoceng. Jika diperhatikan dari jauh, lelaki tersebut nampak baik-baik saja, terlihat telaten membersihkan rak buku yang berdebu. Sedikit rasa bingung mendera Madara begitu melihat dengan seksama, menyadari gerakan Naruto membersihkan rak buku terkesan melambat. Ingin memastikan keadaan laki-laki itu, Madara pun melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Helaan nafas panjang meluncur mulus dibibir Madara, tak salah menduga bila lelaki bersurai pirang itu kembali mengulang hal yang sama seperti dua minggu lalu. "Naruto." Panggil Madara meminta perhatian dari Naruto. Laki-laki bermata obsidan itu menggaruk tengkuk-nya gusar, mendapat respon kaget dari Naruto. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah rak, menyapukan bulu-bulu kemoceng pada rak buku dengan cepat. "Aku tidak melamun." Elak Naruto singkat.

"Bukan sekali aku melihat kau seperti ini, bocah. Setiap hari, terhitung setelah tiga minggu lalu kau tidak masuk tanpa memberi kabar kepada kami."

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Memijat kuat keningnya, "Aku sedang tidak enak badan saat itu."

Alis Madara mengerut dalam. "Dengan tak memberi kabar pada kami bahwa kau sakit?" Madara memejamkan matanya erat, menghela nafas panjang dengan kedua tangan terlipat diatas dada. "Dengar Naruto. Aku tahu kau ada masalah, dan aku juga mengerti bila kau menginginkan waktu untuk sendiri. Tapi harus kau tahu, keterdiaman mu ini membuat aku, Karin dan Ebisu sangat khawatir. Aku tidak akan memaksa bila kau belum siap menceritakan segalanya, namun jika tiba saatnya, aku hanya ingin bilang. Kami ada disampingmu."

Raut wajah Naruto terlihat datar, tak menunjukan senyum, juga tak membalas tatapan khas seorang ayah dari Madara. Laki-laki itu hanya beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, melangkahkan kaki pelan meninggalkan Madara seorang diri menuju ruang kelas mendongeng.

Hari telah beranjak sore, Naruto berdiri diluar pintu kaca toko buku. Melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak kelas mendongeng dengan senyum kecil sebagai pengiring. Mata biru Naruto menyendu, begitu pandangan mata tak sengaja menangkap trotoar badan jalan. Biasanya, setiap sore bila ia telah selesai mendongeng, Sasuke selalu menunggu Naruto. Duduk diatas kap depan mobil terpakir disisi jalan, ditemani satu kaleng kopi hangat menjadi teman pendamping. Memasuki musim dingin... Naruto masih ingat jelas bagaimana Sasuke rela menunggui dirinya ditengah hujan salju. Bukan menanti kedatangan Naruto didalam mobil sembari menghangatkan tubuh, namun Sasuke tetap duduk diatas kap mobil. Memberikan senyum tipis, menyambut kedatangan Naruto dikala ia keluar dari toko buku. Sekarang kehangatan itu telah pergi, meninggalkan memori indah yang kini Naruto kenang sebagai kejadian paling pahit seumur hidupnya.

Naruto melangkah turun dari tangga, berjalan diatas trotoar membaur bersama pejalan kaki. Cerah, tiada salju turun membasahi bumi seperti hari-hari lalu. Naruto merapatkan syal hingga menutupi hidung yang merah. Kembali berjalan menembus dinginnya hembusan angin malam diantara lampu-lampu taman menyala satu persatu. Baru beberapa saat berjalan, langkah Naruto berhenti seketika.

Memang tiada hal berarti yang terjadi saat ini hingga membuat langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. Malah pandangan Naruto kini jatuh pada kedua kaki yang berpijak diatas trotoar badan jalan dengan pandangan sendu. Terlihat kasat mata bagi orang lain, namun bagi Naruto, hatinya terasa sakit menikmati kesendirian tanpa seseorang menemani. Kehilangan... Naruto tidak bisa memunafikan bila saat ini ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan akan sosok Sasuke. "Sadarlah Naruto..." Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala sembari mengigit bibirnya erat. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan egois menginginkan lagi kehadiran Sasuke. Sasuke telah menikah, memiliki seorang istri, memiliki seorang putri, dan sebentar lagi putra kecilnya akan lahir kedunia.

Menginginkan Sasuke tetap disisinya serasa merampas kebahagian orang lain. Shion tidak lah bersalah karena yang memulai adalah Sasuke. Dan jika ia keukeuh ingin bersama, teramat kejam ia lakukan meninggalkan derita bagi anak-anak Sasuke yang tak berdosa kehilangan figur seorang ayah. Bagaimana pun semua anak pasti ingin kedua orang tuanya terus bersama, saling mendampingi satu sama lain sampai akhir hayat, tidak hanya anak-anak Sasuke, ia dan semua orang turut menginginkan demikian. Ditambah ia telah mengalami hal serupa, pahitnya ditinggal oleh ayah sendiri yang memilih hidup bersama orang lain. Tetapi haruskah Naruto terus mengalah pada takdir? Menerima semua garis ditakdirkan sang kuasa tanpa mendapatkan kebahagiaan sama sekali?

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, berniat melanjutkan kembali perjalanan dengan tekad teguh hendak melupakan segalanya. Laki-laki berkulit coklat tersebut menduduki bangku halte, menunggu kedatangan bis bersama beberapa calon penumpang lainnya. Berkisar 15 menit, bis putih bergaris hijau berhenti dikuti dengan gerakan Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduk memasuki pintu bis yang terbuka. Satu langkah kaki menapaki tangga, Naruto lekas memutar balik tubuhnya turun dari bis menuju sisi jalan. Lelaki bertahtakan mata sejernih samudra mengacungkan tangan kanan melambai pada mobil taksi yang lewat.

Mobil kuning berlambang taksi dibagian atas berhenti tepat didepan gedung pencakar langit pusat kota Tokyo. Laki-laki mengenakan mantel hitam turun, menutup pintu taksi dengan pandangan mata menerawang pada gedung dihadapannya. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang, raut bimbang tersirat jelas diwajah. Memiliki keinginan untuk masuk, tetapi kembali ia urungkan ketika terpikirkan oleh sesuatu hal yang nampak enggan ia memikirkannya.

"Apakah Uchiha Sasuke, ada?" Tanya Naruto kepada reseptionist begitu memasuki gedung.

Reseptionist tersebut nampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menangguk pasti. Naruto tersenyum tipis, berjalan menuju lift setelah reseptionits mengkonfirmasi keberadaan Sasuke. Dentingan lift berkumandang disusul pintu lift yang terbuka, Naruto segera keluar dari dalam lift hendak berbelok kearah kiri berjalan menuju koridor.

"Naruto."

Mata biru milik Naruto terbelalak lebar, melihat sosok Sasuke mengenakan _coat_ biru berjalan sendirian ditengah koridor sepi. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya erat, merasa inilah waktu yang tepat mengungkapkan alasan atas kedatangannya menemui pria itu. "Bisa kita bicara."

Sasuke menundukan kepala, "Apa yang ingin kau dengar? Fakta bahwa aku telah menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak?" Ungkap Sasuke pelan, mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah lain tak berniat melihat Naruto.

"Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar darimu." Lirih Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, menyisir anak rambut disekitar mata menggunakan jemari tangan. "Semua telah berakhir, Naruto. Shion akan melahirkan sebentar lagi dan aku..." Sasuke membuka kancing dikerah kemeja dan melonggarkan dasi ia kenakan. "...tidak akan mungkin menyakiti _mereka_ lebih dari ini."

Naruto tertunduk dalam, mengeratkan kepalan tangan mendengar langkah Sasuke semakin dekat. "Aku tidak meminta kau untuk meninggalkan mereka. Ataupun membahas tentang mereka, Sasuke." Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti tepat disamping Naruto. "Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas meminta hal ini darimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin, kau tetap disisiku." Lanjut Naruto singkat.

Rahang Sasuke tempak mengeras, gigi-gigi depan laki-laki bermata obdisan itu bergemelutuk kuat menahan emosi mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Sadarlah Naruto." Desis Sasuke tajam. "Aku sudah menikah!"

Bohong jika Naruto tidak merasakan perasaan sakit saat mendengar nada sinis keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakit, sangat menyakitkan tetapi semua kenyataan pahit itu harus ia redam jika mengingat perasaan terluka yang ia rasakan bila Sasuke tidak berada disisinya. "Kau yang telah membuatku seperti ini."

"Aku tahu aku salah." Tungkas Sasuke menjambak erat surai raven-nya. "Benci aku sepuasmu, Naruto. Aku sadar, aku pantas mendapatkannya. Namun satu pinta ku darimu. Mengertilah, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama seperti dulu."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah kiri, melihat Sasuke berada disebelahnya dengan pandangan terluka. "Kau memintaku untuk mengerti tapi kau juga tidak mau mengerti diriku, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengusap rambutnya kasar, memijat kuat keningnya menggunakan tangan kanan. "Aku tidak bisa, Naruto. Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ujar Sasuke pelan seraya membalikan badan hendak meninggalkan Naruto menuju lift.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk dalam, mendapat balasan tak tertuga dari Sasuke yang memilih meninggalkan dirinya tanpa menuntaskan semua permasalahan yang ada. Belum sempat melangkahkan kaki memasuki lift, tarikan kuat dari arah belakang menghentikan langkah Sasuke. "Apa aku salah bila menginginkan kau kembali ke sisiku, Sasuke?" Naruto berusaha tetap tegar membalas tatapan mata Sasuke semakin mendingin. "Salah besar, aku paham hal itu. Tetapi harus kau tahu, aku tidak meminta kau untuk meninggalkan istrimu, ataupun memilihku Sasuke."

Meski telah disakiti, dipermainkan, ditinggal oleh Sasuke sekalipun, entah mengapa perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke tak mampu pudar malah menjadi semakin menguat dengan sendirinya. "Aku hanya ingin kau tetap disisiku Sasuke, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kali, senyuman itu tak lagi menghiasi wajah Naruto. Bukan karena ia dimarahi oleh manager toko ataupun didesak Madara serta Karin untuk menceritakan permasalahan yang membelit Naruto. Namun titik menghilangnya sikap terbuka Naruto berpusat ada satu orang. Seorang laki-laki menghuni mobil porsche hitam, duduk dibangku kemudi sedang menunggui dirinya.

'BLAM!'

Naruto menutup pintu mobil, memasang _safe belt_ dalam keheningan tanpa menyapa sosok Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Sama seperti hal-nya Naruto, laki-laki bersurai raven menggenakan kacamata bertangkai hitam terlihat enggan membuka suara. Sekedar beramah tamah memecah kebisuan dengan satu atau dua patah kata saja seperti hari-hari lalu dimana baik antara Sasuke maupun Naruto masih berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih. Walau sekarang pun status yang mereka sandang masih demikian. Naruto tetap merasa bahwa Sasuke menjalin hubungan ini karena keterpaksaan saja, menuruti pemintaan Naruto hanya didasari sebagai permintaan maaf membayar segala kebohongan yang ia lakukan.

Naruto tidak memaksa, tidak juga mendesak Sasuke untuk berlaku sama seperti dulu dimana ia memperlakukan Naruto dengan penuh cinta. Naruto masih tahu diri, Sasuke mau menjalin kembali hubungan dengannya saja ia sudah teramat bersyukur. Walau pahit, dan kecewa ia rasakan. Asalkan Sasuke tidak meninggalkan Naruto untuk saat ini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup sampai Naruto siap merelakan Sasuke bila pria itu tak lagi mau bersama dengannya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke singkat. Menatap perih tangan kiri Sasuke yang berada dituas gigi dengan pandangan mata fokus menghadap jalan raya. Perasaan Naruto bagai tercabik, memandang terluka sebuah cincin perak tersemat dijari manis Sasuke. Masih ingat jelas dalam benak Naruto, selama bersama dengannya Sasuke tak pernah memakai tanda pengikat tersebut. Melihat kenyataan sekarang, Naruto tak bisa berbuat banyak. Menyakitkan memang, namun Naruto tak juga bisa menyalahkan Sasuke. Sebab bagaimana pun juga ia lah yang menginginkan semua ini.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, mencoba meleburkan kebisuan diantara keduanya. Sama seperti hari-hari lalu, Sasuke masih dingin. Tak memberi reaksi apa pun terhadap genggaman tangannya. Bila dulu Sasuke selalu menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, menciumi mesra sebagai ungkapan rasa cinta. Maka kini Naruto harus menelan pil pahit, tidak dianggap oleh laki-laki yang ia cintai.

Mobil porsche hitam berhenti, terpakir rapi di basemant sebuah gedung tinggi. Bukan kawasan tempat tinggal Naruto, terlihat asing namun Naruto tahu ia kini berada dibasemant gedung apartemen Sasuke. Tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama, Naruto lekas keluar dari dalam mobil. Diikuti dengan Sasuke berjalan memutari mobil menuju kearah lift. Sedikit rasa kaget menyerang Naruto, merasakan sesuatu yang erat membelanggu jemari tangannya.

Tatapan mata Naruto menyendu, memandang genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin menguat pada tangan kanannya. Tidak banyak kata yang terucap, hanya keheninganlah merajai saat keduanya memasuki lift. Naruto kira genggaman tangan Sasuke akan berakhir begitu keluar dari lift, namun siapa sangka kaitan tangan keduanya tak terlepas disaat menyusuri koridor lantai 8. Tepat didepan pintu coklat bernomorkan 1306, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan, memasukan kunci hendak membuka pintu apartemen.

Gelap...

Pemandangan itulah yang tertangkap mata Naruto ketika memasuki apartemen Sasuke. Tidak banyak yang Naruto ucapkan, laki-laki mengenakan sweter biru itu memilih menundukan kepala memandang lantai yang ia pijaki saat mendengar bunyi pintu ditutup dari arah belakang. Permata biru milik Naruto terbelalak lebar, melihat sepasang tangan merangkul erat pundaknya dari belakang. Sasuke memeluknya... Begitu kuat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya.

Hati Naruto semakin teriris, mengeyahkan segala pikiran yang bergerumul mengharap akan perasaan Sasuke kembali seperti sedia kala. _'Kuatkan aku, Tuhan...' _Teriak Naruto dalam batin. Naruto tahu kehampaanlah yang akan ia dapat menjalani hubungan terlarang dengan Sasuke. Rela menjadi sosok kekasih dibalik bayang-bayang hitam bersembunyi dari kenyataan Sasuke telah menikah agar dapat memilikinya. Tidak adil... Ya, tidak adil rasanya bila Naruto telah memberikan semua yang ia punya, Sasuke membalas dengan amat pahit hingga ia merasa tak lagi _berarti_. Naruto memang bisa menyentuh Sasuke, meminta laki-laki itu terus berada disisinya seperti yang ia pinta, menjadi seseorang ia puja selayaknya masih menjalin hubungan saat dulu. Namun tetap saja, memiliki raga Sasuke tanpa rasa cinta. Naruto tak mampu berbohong jika kini ia merasa sangat terluka.

Sentuhan lembut didagu mengalihkan pandangan mata Naruto yang semula terpejam erat. Perlahan Naruto memutar wajah menoleh kebelakang menatap mata sekelam malam sosok laki-laki yang ia cintai. Diantara rasa sakit mendera relung hati, Naruto mencoba tegar membalas pandangan Sasuke walau tak ia pungkiri matanya terasa panas karena menahan air mata. Tiada pesan tersirat diwajah Sasuke, dingin... Wajah Sasuke masih terlihat dingin seperti saat lalu. Meski terlihat secuil kilat pancaran sendu dimata gelap tersebut, Naruto tak mencoba untuk mencari jawaban akan arti dari tatapan itu. Bukan tidak ingin, Naruto hanya tak mau berharap... Berharap terlalu tinggi akan perasaan Sasuke yang bisa men_jatuh_kan dirinya hingga tak mampu lagi bangkit walau sesaat saja. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajah kearah Naruto, membuat laki-laki berkulit coklat itu memejamkan kedua mata meresapi rasa hangat bibir Sasuke bermain di bibirnya.

Desahan terus meluncur, keluar dengan indah dari bibir Naruto setiap menerima hentakan kuat dari laki-laki yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Hanya desahan, dan lirihan keras terdengar bila Sasuke memasukan paksa 'sesuatu' didalam tubuh Naruto. Mata Naruto terpejam, mencengkram kuat sprai putih ketika pinggul Sasuke kembali bergerak liar menghantam miliknya. Kasar... Sasuke sangat kasar mengagahi dirinya. Bukan kenikmatan yang Naruto dapat, tetapi rasa sakit ditubuh dan juga hati yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Sasuke. Naruto tak berusaha merengek ataupun meminta Sasuke untuk berlaku lembut sama seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke menyetubuhi Naruto. Memendam rasa kecewa karena mengkhianati sang istri hanya demi menuruti permintaannya, Naruto tahu Sasuke pastilah merasa sangat marah. Marah kepada Naruto yang telah membelenggu dirinya dalam lumur dosa.

_'Aku mencintai, Sasuke...'_

Setetes air mata jatuh, mengalir dipipi Naruto mengingat satu alasan hingga ia berbuat sejauh ini. Mencintai Sasuke... Naruto sangat mencintai laki-laki yang sudah menyakiti, mempermainkan dan meninggalkan dirinya. Mengemis cinta dari Sasuke memang terlihat hina, karena secara sadar ia telah menuai dosa yang akan menyebabkan orang-orang tak bersalah mengulang kehidupan pahit Naruto. Teramat rendah lagi menginginkan seseorang yang sudah membuang serta menginjak harga dirimu untuk kembali kesisimu hanya demi atas nama cinta yang pada realitanya dibalas kepalsuan. Naruto paham, ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa selain perasaan pahit nan terluka karena tak dianggap oleh Sasuke.

Tak apa banyak yang Naruto minta pada sang Kuasa. Meski kelak cobaan akan datang silih berganti akibat buah dari perbuatan ia lakukan, dicaci sekali pun oleh dunia, Naruto hanya ingin satu...

_**Ia ingin bahagia.**_

Sasuke terdiam, melihat tubuh Naruto melemas dengan sendirinya pasca meraih klimaks untuk kesekian kali. Tak bergerak, terpejam erat dengan pergerakan diafragma bergerak konstan menghirup nafas didalam buai alam mimpi. Sasuke menatap wajah damai Naruto. Membelai lembut pipi kecoklatan yang basah oleh air mata. Sasuke merendahkan tubuh, mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya hingga wajah Sasuke berjarak setengah senti saja dari Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto..."

Kecupan lembut Sasuke daratkan dikening Naruto sebagai pelipur lara akan perasaan yang tertahan oleh takdir pahit yang digariskan oleh pencipta. Dimana dua insan saling mengikat satu sama lain dalam ikatan cinta, harus terpisah oleh keadaan yang terbelakangi oleh rasa benci dimasa lalu. Jika Naruto mampu berubah dari sikap buruknya dimasa lalu menjadi lebih baik. Dan perasaan benci yang dulu bersemayam dihati Sasuke berubah menjadi cinta.

Akankah perubahan itu ada untuk saat ini?

-the end-

.

* * *

a/n: Gunnnnnn toki-toki, jgn bunuh akuuuuuuuu...

Mind to review? #plak


End file.
